Kiss, Kiss, Don't Fall in Love
by Dera Sin
Summary: Haruhi's sister, Fujioka Haruka, has enrolled into Ouran on a scholarship, but she has a hidden past.When she meets Kyouya, she immediately hates his guts! What will happen? Will Kyouya find out about Haruka's horrible past? KyouyaxOCxOC
1. The Crazy Morning

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Since this is my first time writing fan fictions, for I was devoting myself to writing poems, please feel free to Read & Review (or, so I found out, it's also known as R&R)! And don't worry; I will not be hurt or anything…Okay, I am so lying. I might get hurt, but feel free to be as brutally honest as you can. If you have any advice or whatever (comments, etc), please be welcome to E-mail me or message me, or whatever. Also, some of the scenes might come from the anime, so it might look familiar.**

**I would also like to give thanks to my friend and editor, FlojoMagic46 (her new pen name), who helped me make this story better! Thanks, FlojoMagic46!**

**Anyways, enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own this anime, as funny as it is…sob**

**bold is expressing**

_Italics is thoughts. I'll leave to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

_There are 3 OC's that I added. First is, of course, Haruhi's little sister, Fujioka Haruka. The second are two new hosts, Yamamota Hidose and a foreigner who is a half (Japanese and French mix), Lemone Jacques (these are just random names off of the top of my head. The French name sounds lame, my bad.). More information will be given later in the fanfic._

* * *

Chapter 1-Crazy Morning

It was early in the morning. The sun was out and shining its rays through the window, and the birds were chirping happily, as if singing to a tune. I hated these kinds of mornings, where the sun was shining its death rays into my eyes, torturing me in the worst ways possible. Oh, and the birds are my favorite kind of hell: They are my own personal alarm clocks with no snooze buttons. I groaned and moaned, putting the covers over my head. After all, it was another typical morning, with summer and whatnot. Just as I was drifting back into sweet, sweet sleep, I felt someone shaking my blanket-cocooned body. "Wake up, Haruka!" I heard a gentle voice besides me. I groaned and pushed the covers back to sit up. I shifted my eyes and stared at Nee-chan.

"What, Haru nee-chan (big sister)?" How could she always get up so early in the morning?

I saw a pair of gentle, brown eyes staring at me. She smiled and ruffled my messy, but long hair. Unlike me, my nee-chan had cut her brown hair (I heard it was because of a gum incident) up to her lower neck area. It didn't seem to grow much. "It's your first day of going to Ouran!" Oh, yeah, summer just ended and the first day of school is here. Whoopee. This is the year that I would be a second year at Ouran.

"So? It's not THAT big of a deal. Besides, with all of those rich kids and their pretty faces, doesn't the school let them sleep in to maintain their beautiful faces?" I groaned yet again. "I need my beauty sleep!"

Nee-chan chuckled. "Even so, we'd better hurry or else…"A ringing cell phone interrupted her. She sighed, pulled out her new cell phone (that, I heard, these two twins donated), and picked up. "Hello?"

"HARUHI, MY DAUGHTER!" An overly dramatic concerned voice called. That must be the infamous Tamaki-senpai that Nee-chan talks so much about. Last year, due to some debts, Nee-chan was forced to join a club named the Host Club. "Why aren't you at school yet? Could it be?! Are you lost, or, even worse?" He gasped. "Is your whole family kidnapped, and sold as slaves to big, scary pirates who likes little girls?! Otou-san (father) will come save you right away!" He continued rambling away.

Nee-chan grimaced. "Wait, Tamaki-sen…" I heard a roaring of an engine, then the sounds of a car speeding away over the phone. "Uh, senpai?" Nee-chan said. I decided to lie down to get more sleep. "Ick!"

"Yo!" Two unison voices answered. "Our lord is very worried right now, Haruhi. Where are you?"

I heard a sigh. "I'm at home right now, getting my sister up and going. I'll be there soon." A click from the phone meant that Nee-chan hung up. "Come on, Haruka. Let's go before everyone goes even MORE crazy."

* * *

I quickly dressed in my new uniform, which was a dress. It was quite tacky, and it just says "Oh, I'm such a goody-goody!" It was yellow, with a white collar and little white cuffs. What made it worse was there were ribbons in the cuffs, which were thin and red. There was a GIANT blue bow tucked in the collar. I quickly changed and made some…improvises. I cut about half of my dress off, so it was shorter so I had more leg movement, and I cut a little slit on the right side of my new dress, so it showed a little open space (of course, I wore shorts underneath) and cut off those annoying sleeves to make thin spaghetti straps. Lastly, I pulled the collar further from my neck so it was much wider and less choking. I brushed my long (waist-length) reddish brownish hair and quickly put on my new and improved short socks. Then, as if signaled, the doorbell rung, and poundings were coming from the door. "HARUHI, OPEN UP, IT'S OTOU-SAN!"

"Haruka, can you go get that?" Nee-chan yelled from the bathroom. "Okay, nee-chan!" I called back. Then, I went to answer the door. "Coming!" I opened the door to find…

* * *

A tall and fairly white skinned man standing at the door, wearing a blue uniform with a crest on his right shoulder. He looks pretty cute, but he looks like a foreigner, for he had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, which gleamed with happiness. "HARU-HIIII!" Wait, Haruhi? Was he talking to me?

Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and gave me a bear hug. "Oh, Haruhi, my daughter! You finally grew your hair back and are wearing the girl's uniform. But, why is it showing so much skin?" I felt something wet drop on my shoulders, which I hoped was tears, and not drool. "AH!" I screamed, which would shake the world.

Immediately, a smack landed on Mr. Obsessive's head. Looks like Nee-chan saved me! "Owwww…." A cry came from him. He quickly let me go and rubbed his head. Then, he blinked as he looked at the person behind me. "Haruhi? Is that you? Then…who is this?" He pointed to me.

My nee-chan sighed. "Baka. This is my imooto (little sister), Fujioka Haruka." She patted my head while I clung to her. "And please don't touch her, senpai. You're very dangerous, you know?" He immediately started sulking.

This is going to be the start of a crazy year!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	2. Meet the Powerful Stalker!

**Author's Note: Hey there, readers, if you are still there, thank you (for those of you) who stuck through this to read up to chapter 2! Thank you so, so much! Oh, and if anyone of you actually reviewed, thank you so, so much (again)!**

**Now, this chapter is going to be a little bit special because my editor (for those of you who didn't read last chapter's Author's Note, my editor is my friend, FlojoMagic46) wrote this chapter. Since she was bursting with so many ideas (of course, I come up with ideas too), I just said "Hey! Why don't you write chapter 2!" She agreed. So, here is her version of chapter 2 (with a little touch of me), and enjoy! Again, thanks for sticking through and contributing to this fan fiction, FlojoMagic46, and readers!**

**Bold is expressing**

_Italics is thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts is whose._

* * *

Chapter 2-Meet the Powerful Stalker!

_Flashback_

_This is going to be the start of a crazy year!_

_End of flashback_

The ride to Ouran High School was one of the worst experiences of my life. I was stuck sitting in between the twins. I thought _I don't remember their names, so I'll just call them…Salt and Pepper! Aren't I original? (Don't answer that)'_Well, anyways, Salt said, "Are you really Haruhi's little sister?" Then, Pepper put his arms around me and said, "Ya, and what class are you in?" I sighed and said, "Yes, I am Haruhi's imooto, and second year." They stared at each other and started jumping around and screaming (even though we're in a moving car, which is dangerous, even IF we're in a limo…), "Yes, we get another toy!"

Oh no, toy? I don't like the sound of that…

* * *

Well, we finally arrived at the school, and it was HUGE! There was a…er….interesting fountain that I discovered. _Who am I kidding? There is a statue of a kid taking a piss! I am NOT touching that water! _I also noticed a wonderful maze and garden. That could be a nice place to relax.

* * *

7 minutes, 2 staircases (where's the elevator?), 15 doors, and 3 turns later, I was stuck in a stuffy classroom with the twins, because I was in their class. _This is a nightmare!_ I thought _Wait…Maybe a daymare? Is there even such a word as daymare? Let me grab the dictionary and check_. I checked the dictionary. Wow! Daymare WAS a word! "Um, what are you doing, imooto-chan?" Pepper asked. I chuckled. "Of course, I am checking up on my resources." Salt and Pepper looked at each other. "Nerd." They whispered, but loud enough for me to hear. I practically fainted after hearing that. Great! So, I was branded as a nerd now. Terrific…Just terrific…

I couldn't believe it! I bet those two twins paid the secretary to change my schedule! I mean, they have the money and the power to (darn, I'm screwed. If I get on their bad side, then they can just send me out of the country!) _I'd better watch out…_

As if being branded a nerd wans't bad enough, while I was in class, I was so tired that I accidently fell off my chair. As the class laughed at me, I blushed, then sighed as I got back in my seat. This was the sign of a beginning of a bad day.

* * *

After school had ended, I tried to find Nee-chan after 5 minutes of slumping in my seat. I thought _No, she left me to die!_ You see, right after class, the two twins dragged Nee-chan out of class to somewhere. But, where did she go again? Oh wait! I remember now! She said something about being in the Third Music Room! I decided to take a little adventure and ask people for directions, since this school is big, and I don't know where to go.

After 5 minutes of wandering, I was officially lost. I tried asking some girl for the directions, but she just started sighing dreamily, and her hands clasped together. _Damn, fan girl much?_ I thought. _I wonder who the lucky guy is._

* * *

A while later, I finally found the room! It just ended up that I followed a group of giggling girls. They were all headed toward the same place, anyways. I followed them, since it's now or never. I entered the room and was met with the strangest sight! I had heard about the infamous Host Club, but I'd never imagine it like this! The blonde guy who likes Nee-chan was flirting with a girl who looks like a carp. Meanwhile, another short, blonde guy was eating cake, and a tall guy was wiping his mouth, while some girls stared. But, I saw an even more disturbing sight. The twins were kissing! Oh wait. Never mind! It was a close call, but they didn't. Also, there were two other guys in the club. One had green hair, but I couldn't see his face. The other…I didn't get a close look, but I didn't care. For now…

Finally, I found Nee-chan. Nee-chan was talking to some guy with glasses, which seemed to REALLY like his laptop. I walked over and waited for them to finish their conversation. Nee-chan said hi, and left to go serve some customers. I gulped. I didn't like the guy with glasses…He reminded me of someone who would haunt my living existence. "Ryuu...kun?" I whispered. I don't think I'd ever felt this scared in a long time.

The glasses guy turned around. "Excuse me?" Then, the glasses guy came up to me. I jumped. He looked up and down and said, "So, **YOU** are Fujioka Haruka, the second student to enter on a scholarship to Ouran. You are also quite poor, compared to the students here?" _Excuse me? I am poor? Look whose talking, Mr. Glasses freak!_ I thought. "You are 13 years, 157 cm, and weight is…" I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute!" I stopped him before he could reveal my deathly weight (compared to the other rich girls here). "What are you saying, you STALKER! You don't just go around shooting out people's personal information, especially their weight! You have absolutely NO respect! I should report you to the police for that, you…you…stalker!"

The twins had come over by then, and was laughing their heads off (well, not literally). "What the hell is so funny?!" I fumed. Salt and Pepper put their arms on my shoulders and said, "Well, you see, you can't really report him because Kyouya here is the son of the family who controls the police." _Oh, my god!_ I thought. _I am so busted…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please look foward to the next chapter! Also, please feel free to R&R, thanks!**


	3. Exposed!

****

Author's Note: First off, I'd like to say, thank you a lot for suffering through that last chapter. Ok, ok, I am just kidding It was actually pretty good; if I do say so myself Again, all thanks to FlojoMagic46 (last chapter I will be saying this, she might be too flattered.)! Also, thank you, readers who stuck through with this fan fiction Enjoy this chapter.

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics is expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 3-Exposed?!

_Flashback _

"_Ryuu…kun?"_

"_Well, you see, you can't really report him because Kyouya here is the son of the family who controls the police." Oh, my god! I thought. I am so busted…_

_End of flashback_

"You-you-you…" I stammered. Was Salt and Pepper serious? Was this 4-eyed stalker, "Kyouya (wow, so he has a name)", really the son of the family who controls the police?! Luckily, 4-eyed stalker just rolled his eyes. "If all you have to do is stammer, then excuse me." With that, he left me in the dust.

So, I was standing there, frozen like a statue. Then, 2 arms shook me back to reality. "Huh? What?" The 2 arms were Pepper, shaking me. He asked, "Oy, oy, are you okay?" I smiled, as if nothing happened. "I'm alright. Thank you." Salt huffed. "Ya know, this shouldn't be so surprising, considering we all come from prestigious families…Well….Except for…" Salt and Pepper both finished, "You and Haruhi."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Nee-chan said behind them. The twins jumped at her appearance. "Eek, Haruhi! Uh, uh, what are you doing here?" Nee-chan rolled her eyes. "I needed to speak with Haruka. ALONE." I guess that was directed at them.

"Hai, hai, Haruhi!" They immediately ran away. Nee-chan sighed in relief. "Haruka…" She led me to a corner. "I have something to give you." What? Why is Nee-can giving me something? Is it my birthday or something? Is it because I cooked dinner the other night? "Why, Nee-chan?"

Nee-chan chuckled, then, she ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I pouted and tried to pat my hair back to normal. "Haruka, did you forget already?" I nodded. I never was good at memorizing things, yet I am smart. How ironic. "I promised you a welcoming gift if you transferred to Ouran!" She smiled and reached in her pocket. Then, she held out something in her palms. It was a digital camera! I shrieked. "Wow, Nee-chan! Thank you! But…Where did you get this?"

Nee-chan smiled a bigger smile. "Remember when I was working his summer? I was saving up for your camera." No wonder she didn't lend me any money for my shopping trips! But, then again, I was always asking for money. I smiled and cried a little. I was so happy that I forgot I was in the Host Club. "AAAHHH! Thank you so much, Nee-chan!" I hugged her in gratitude. But, when I opened my eyes, I saw (and heard) people muttering. The other hosts were in shock.

* * *

"Hey, hey, why is she being so close to Fujioka-sama?" "Who IS that brat, anyways?" "Wait, wait, Fujioka-sama is a GIRL?!" Confused (and some insane) girls whispered. 'Oh, no, I've done it now!' I thought. How do I fix this?

Ding! I thought of an idea! I quickly released Nee-chan and winked. "Follow along." I mouthed. It was time to put my acting skills to action! I looked at Nee-chan with puppy-dog eyes. Then, I gripped both of her hands in mine. "Oh, NII-chan. I'm so sorry I called you Nee-chan…again." I sniffed, and forced myself to think of sad things. "It's just that…" I sniffed. "You're like the motherly-nee-chan I've never had. "Tears streamed from my eyes and down my face. "Thank you so much Nii-chan. I love you." I delicately put my arms on my Nee-chan's shoulders, giving her a gentle hug. All my Nee-chan could do was hug back, since she was crappy at acting.

* * *

The obsessive fan girls calmed down. They all looked at us and shrieked with joy. "Fujioka-sama, you're so kind!" They all cried. Then, a mysterious voice said, "Yes, Fujioka-sama, thank you for the moe!" There was rumbling, and then a twisty platform came from the floor. Sitting on the platform was a foreigner, with yellow-orange hair and brown eyes. She had a giant pink bow in her hair (How tacky!). "Fujioka-sama, you're the kindest boy we've ever met!" All of the girls shrieked. "Thank yooouuu…" As the voice faded away, the platform twisted into the floor again. Wow, that was odd! I've got to avoid that girl. I looked at Nee-chan. A sweat drop had formed on her head.

The other hosts came over to scold me, I guess. "Haruhi! I was so worried!" Flirty blonde idiot who likes Nee-chan embraced her. Nee-chan just pinched his arms, and he yelped in pain. Meanwhile, Salt, Pepper, and blonde Shorty said, "Geez, imooto-chan, be careful!" Salt said, "You almost made Haruhi expelled from this club!" Pepper added, "Yeah, you've got to be careful!" As they scolded me, they wagged their fingers.

* * *

But, the 4-eyed stalker's words hurt me the most. "Yes, since you were so careless, I think I should add to your sister's debt." I gasped, and my mouth fell open. "So? That does that have to do with the debt, Kyouya-sempai?!" Nee-chan cried. "Yeah, why do you have to add to nee-chan's debt?" I yelled (but softer). He smiled.

"Well, to ensure it won't happen again, I will have to add to your sister's debt. Besides…" He frowned. "One of our customers broke a teacup when she heard about 'Nee-chan.' Now, that cup was VERY expensive, so I'd agree that you pay for it, no?" He looked down at me. "But, since you obviously can't afford it, then I guess your Nee-chan will have to pay for it." I twitched.

I looked down. "Well, really, it depends" Then, I shot up and gave a scary look. Salt, Pepper, and blonde Shorty whimpered in fear. "I see. So this is why Nee-chan can't pay back her debt yet." I pointed at the 4-eyed stalker and declared. "Look, you rich freak! You really piss me off!" I cold have hit his dear face if Nee-chan hadn't held me back. "Haruka." She said firmly. I sighed. "As I said, you money freak…"Everyone gasped in shock. I guess no body had stood up to him before. "…I will be responsible for that stupid teacup. Okay?" I turned around to exit. I slammed the door shut, leaving 9 hosts shocked.

* * *

Kyouya's POV (Finally!)

_That girl was interesting. _That was the thought that flowed through my head as I saw her exit the door. She even called me a stalker! She obviously does not understand the idea of "data gathering." But, who was this so-called Ryuu-kun? There are many things to find out about the girl…

Haruhi looked at me sympathetically. "Don't take it to heart, Kyouya-senpai." I cleared my throat. "I would care less if she hated me or not." I said bluntly. Haruhi looked at the door sadly. "You see, there can be many reasons why she hates you…" "What do you mean?" I asked. Haruhi frowned. "Now that I think about it, you do look like someone…"

Who is this Fujioka Haruka, and what past did she have? _This girl gets more interesting by the second_ I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, feel free to review! Please wait for the next chapter update!**


	4. Introductions

**Author's Note: Wow, wow, wow! I was checking my E-mails, stats, and such, and I discovered that I have a lot of hits! I am incredibly happy that I got a lot of hits! In fact, I am so happy that no amount of words can express how I feel right now! Anyways, even though I got a lot of hits (not that much, though, but to me, it's a lot), I got some tips from some readers that helped me with my story! So, thank you to those readers, and definitely thank you to the readers that are reading this right now! I will try to make the future chapters better!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 4-Introductions

_Flashback_

"_As I said, you money freak…""…I will be responsible for that stupid teacup. Okay?" I turned around to exit. I slammed the door shut, leaving 9 hosts shocked._

_This girl gets more interesting by the second._

_End of flashback_

After I had calmed down and left that wicked place , I decided to venture around the school. There were some beautiful places that captured my "photographer" side's eyes. You see, even though I am **a bit** rebellious, I have always loved pictures. Ever since my first photos contest (I took first place), I was inspired to take more pictures. To me, fame wasn't important, but what really mattered was what was behind the lenses. But, the only thing stopping me was the fact that I didn't own a camera, and probably never will. Until today, that is. I have to thank Nee-chan more lately. But first…Off to take some pictures!

So, after about 10 minutes of wandering around, my eyes caught the perfect place! From the window, I saw a beautiful oasis. It was that magical green garden with some number of trees and an amazing maze, made out of shrubs and roses, which gleamed with the accurate amount of sunlight. This place is totally picture perfect! I quickly rushed downstairs to my heaven.

As I gazed at my sanctuary, I smiled. I held my camera and positioned it at a red rose, which shone with dew and sunshine. "Smile!" I said to an inanimate object. Then, I clicked the take button, and that perfect moment froze into a breathtaking picture! _Ooh, I have to get more pictures! Nee-chan can wait! Besides…That horrible 4 eyed freak is in there, and I don't want to see him right now! _I huffed. _Ok, ok, now, take it easy…_I took 3 deep breaths, and took some more pictures.

An hour had passed since I started taking pictures. When I came back from Photo land, I decided to go and find Nee-chan, since she should be done now. It must be tough trying to pay back that debt. I sighed for Nee-chan. How sad.

* * *

But, when I went to find Nee-chan in the Third Music Room (AKA Host Room), she wasn't there! "Ano…Nee-chan, wanna go home?" I peeked in the room to find 6 very bored guys (who, at the moment, had looked up at me) and an incredibly empty room. _Wow, so this room is actually this big? Amazing… _"Wait; is Nee-chan even here?"

The tall, blonde flirt who likes Nee-chan brushed his hair with his fingers. "Ah, imooto-chan! Haruhi isn't here right now. In fact, she is at the library right now. She said she had some things to take care of. "His cheeks puffed, which looked funny, especially considering he was supposed to be good-looking. "Ah, I can't believe she didn't let me go with her! But oh well! Since you're here…" He pointed his index finger at me. "…I might as well introduce us to you."

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and dragged me in. "Hey, what are you doing?" I cried. "Aw, imooto-chan, I was just going to introduce you to us, the world's hottest men!" He put his hand over heart in a dramatic way and said, "First off, I am the **GREAT **Suou Tamaki, 3rd year at Ouran, the best looking man in Japan!" _Uh, yeah right…_ "Oh, well, then, **GREAT **Tamaki-senpai, can you let me go?"

He froze in an instant. He released me, and then his arms dropped to his side. It seemed like something exploded in him, for he suddenly cried and went to sulk in a corner. "Ano…" I tried to comfort him, but I didn't know what to say. Everything I said usually makes things worse. "Are you okay?"

"My lord, are you okay?" Salt and Pepper pushed me and rushed to Tamaki-kun, or "their lord's", side. They poked and poked him, but it didn't seem to do anything. They turned around and glared at me in a suspicious way. I froze on the spot, a sweat drop forming on my head. "Hey, you!" They slowly made their way to me. "What you did…" Salt said as he put his right arm on my left shoulder. "…Was our, Hittachin Hikaru and Kaoru job…" Pepper then said, as he put **HIS **leftarm on my right shoulder. "We don't tell **YOU** how to be you, eh?" They said with a threatening tone.

"Uh…" I chuckled nervously. "Hey, hey, fellas, why don't we work this out carefully?" I limbo-ed my way out of their arms and slowly headed for the exit, step by step. "Well…How about this?" I brightened. "We can deal with this tomorrow, and…" I ran towards the door now. "…I'll be on my way now! Sayonara!"

But, before I could escape from my doom, Salt and Pepper were already at the door, making serious faces at me. "Wow, Kaoru…This girl thinks she can escape from us!" Salt laughed. "Why don't we teach her a lesson, Hikaru?" Pepper (or, now I learned, Kaoru) said. "Wh-wh-what are you going to do to me?" I stammered.

"Well…First off, we could do this!" They suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up. "Hey! Let me down!" I cried. They led me to a changing room, and threw me in. There were two twin maids waiting for me. "Welcome, Fujioka-sama!" They said in a chipper tone. "Let's…get you changed." Suddenly, their eyes twinkled, and they turned ravenous. "No…No…NNOOO!" I cried.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was pushed out of the room with a sour face and a very annoying get-up. "What the hell is this?!" I yelled. I was forcefully dressed into a long wedding dress, with the white, disgusting laces, awfully long train, gloves, and everything! There was even a veil. Also, those two horrible maids had put makeup on me (not that I minded, but I usually don't wear makeup), and it wasn't even the right shade! Everyone turned around to look at me. Tamaki-kun started going gaga over me. "Oh, you look so beautiful, imooto-chan!" He took my gloved hand and kissed it. "If only Haruhi was wearing this, then it would look so much better!" I slapped his hand away. "Get the hell away from me, you pervert." Tamaki-senpai started sulking again. I sighed. I looked around for the other two hosts, but they seemed to be gone.

Meanwhile, the 4-eyed stalker, evil magistrate (or, Kyouya-senpai, **IF** I had to call him by his name) was slightly looking up, but then totally looked up with shocked eyes. He kind of blushed, and then looked down at his precious laptop. _Oh, so you __**ARE**_ _a pervert, huh? _I smirked, and then turned to frown at the twins. "What the hell is this? Do you think this is funny? Get me out of this!" I complained to the devious twins.

They just laughed. One of them was sort of blushing too, but maybe it's just from laughing so much. "Well, since Haruhi is not here to be dressed, you are the perfect target! Besides…Consider this as…" They smirked. "…A newcomer's initiation!" _These two are so sick-minded. I've got to avoid them in my future days…_ I winced. "So? Now that you've tortured me enough, I'm going to get out of this thing!" I headed towards the changing room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. What the fuck is this now?! Just then, I felt some tugging at my dress. I looked down, to see a short, blonde guy looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes. "But…But…You look so kawaii, imooto-chan!" He cried. "Don't go yet!" A tall, giant guy with black hair was standing behind the short guy and said, "Uun."

I smiled with quivering lips, while blushing. The short kid is so cute! But…why was he wearing a high school uniform? "Ok, ok!" I sighed. "For you, little one…" I patted his head. "I will wear this for **ONE** more minute, okay?" I smiled. Then, I heard a shutter of a camera…Wait! It sounds like **MY** camera! I turned to the direction of the camera, to find Pepper (or Kaoru-kun) smiling, while holding my camera. **MY CAMERA!**

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I cried. "You'd better delete that picture!" Pepper just chuckled. "Well, you looked so cute, I couldn't help myself!" Then, he gave a thumbs-up to the short guy. "Thanks, Honey-senpai!"_ This is so stupid! I should have changed when I had the chance! _

I was so embarrassed that I kicked the door of the dressing room open, ripped off the stupid wedding dress (luckilyI had my uniform underneath) and came out. "That was stupid." I muttered. Then, I grabbed my camera from Pepper and ran out of the host room, to bump into Nee-chan. "Let's go home, Nee-chan." I declared. Nee-chan glared at the 6 weird hosts with a** 'WHAT did you do' **face, and then she and I both walked out of the room and headed home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to read and review! Please!! I'm begging you! And, look foward to the next update!**


	5. Broken!

**Author's Note: Sorry, even though I said I wouldn't do any more author's notes, I think that I should, for this chapter, only because I didn't update for such a long time! First, I want to thank the readers who stuck to my story (sobs of joy). I have to admit, even though the stats are not exactly the highest number, I was impressed that people were actually reading this story (laughs). Also, I want to apologize to the readers who had to wait for this story's update. Trust me, I know how you feel. Been there, done that. Anyways, thank you and sorry for the wait, readers. I'll try to update more often, but you know how school is, especially high school (laughs, then sighs). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you later!**

**I'd also like to thank some people for helping me with my stories, as in supporting, like the many readers out there! I know this is a bit late, but I'd like to give props to the people who reviewed!**

**Yoriko-Aya: Thank you very much for the comment. And yes, I can't quite picture how Haruka's uniform look like either (laughs)**

**Hermonine: Thank you for the comment, also.**

**Snowflake: Thank you for commenting, and yes, good luck to me and my story.**

**Ishpeekable: Thank you for the comments, and thank you also, for tips. See readers? Don't be afraid to give me pointers (laughs)**

**TheWinchesterAngel: Thank you so, so much! You were my first reviewer! Thank you! And yes, I will continue this story!**

**A/N. I forgot to add this in the past chapters, but…**

**DISCLAMER! I do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any of its characters, except for Haruka!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics is expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 5-Broken!

_Flashback_

"_Let's go home, Nee-chan." I declared. Nee-chan glared at the 6 weird hosts with a__** 'WHAT did you do' **__face, and then she and I both walked out of the room and headed home._

_End of flashback_

The next morning…was hell, as usual. The birds were so damn noisy (every single stinking day), the sun was blinding my eyes, and…when did it get so cold? "Mmm…" I groaned. I so **DIDN'T** want to get up, but I don't have a choice, do I? "Haruka…Wake up…Haruka!" Nee-Chan shook my almost dead body. If I have to keep getting up early like this, I might just die of…pimples, frustration, etc. "Man, Nee-Chan!" I sat up. "Just let me sleep for 5 more minutes! It couldn't hurt…" I tried to lie down, but an arm stopped me. I looked to see Nee-Chan smiling. "No, Haruka. Besides, if we don't go now, we'll be late, right?"

Today had better be a good day for me to get up so early. Right?

* * *

The answer is no, no, and no. At school, I was having a really hard time staying up in class, especially with those boring lectures. So, during break, while Nee-Chan went to do some chores for the Host Club, I was slowly dozing off to sleep. However, just when I was finally getting some sleep…"Boo!" Someone yelled beside me. I screamed and fell out of my chair. Luckily, my butt stuck my landing. I heard unison laughter and looked up. I knew it…

"Kaoru, Hikaru!" I brushed my dress. "This is not funny!" I glared at them, but they just laughed even more. "Oh, imooto-chan, you're so funny!" Kaoru (I think?) said. Then, I saw a flash beside me. I quickly covered my face with my arm, but it was a moment too late. "No!" I cried. I turned my head to the source of the flash to see…Hikaru (maybe?) holding my camera. **WAIT**. **IS HE TOUCHING MY CAMERA?**

Hikaru laughed. "Oh, imooto-Chan, you look so funny!" He held the camera to my face, to reveal a very ugly, baggy-eyed girl with horrible hair. _No, it's not close enough! _I tried to grab it, but Hikaru just pulled his arm back. He wagged his finger. "No, that's a bad girl!" I swear he is the son of the devil. "Hikaru…GIVE…IT…BACK!" "And if I say no?" Hikaru said with a teasing, but hushed voice. I smirked. "Then…" I jumped on him, and he fell backwards. "Whoa!" We both crashed into desks and fell into awkward positions. "Heh heh, I got you now!" I cried. I reached for the camera, but unluckily, again, Hikaru pulled it back. "Yada! You'll never get me, UGLY!" He stood up, which forced me to fall on my butt. Again. "Argh! Hikaru!" I tried to chase him, but he was too fast. He zipped out of the classroom before I could catch up with him. What was I going to do? I stood outside the classroom, thinking. Suddenly, I had an idea. Since he ran away, there was no way he could be far without me chasing him, right? Otherwise, it wouldn't be fun…

* * *

I decided to put my acting skills to the test again. I sniffed a couple of times. "Waaahhh!" I burst into tears. "I'll-I'll-I'll never forgive you, **BAKA**!" I slid down to my knees and started sobbing right on the spot. That ought to attract him! This was easy as pie. Guys may seem tough, but one thing to remember: Guys have a soft spot for when girl are crying. And, like I predicted, the creep with my camera came towards me. "Oy, imooto-chan, are you okay?" I paused for one second. Then, I looked up with a menacing glance and an evil smirk on my face. "Gotcha!" I laughed! I tried to grab my camera, but, to no avail, it slipped out of Hikaru's hands and…

Crashed. On the floor. I cried, "NNNOOO!" What kind of camera was this? To break so easily? This must have been bought at the cheap market! Now what am I going to do! This was nee-chan's first gift to me in EVER, and I BROKE IT! What will I do?!

* * *

**Well, thank you for reading! I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and more updates are coming! But, right now, finals are important to me…sigh. But sill, I will try to update, if I can Again, thank you readers, for sticking through, and please, R&R!**


	6. Secluded

**Author's Note: Hey there devoted readers! I just wanted to say, thank you for reading and sticking to this story! Today, as I got on to my computer (ha, computer nerd, like Kyouka!), I went to check out my E-mail and such. Oh my gosh! I had about 100 MORE hits ever since my last update of chapter 5! Also, I received notices of readers who added my story to their favorites or alerts! I cannot believe my story…is this…cool? Well, it's not THAT cool, as I was reading back on it yesterday. I was especially ashamed by chapter 4…sobs Anyways, Thank you readers, and I hope you sincerely enjoy with the story!**

**Thanking more reviewers!**

**xAmbivalence: Thank you very much. Is it really funny?**

**Rockjam: Yes, unfortunelately, her camera broke. Thank you for the comment!**

**A/N Disclaimers: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 6-Secluded 

_Flashback_

_I tried to grab my camera, but, to no avail, it slipped out of Hikaru's hands and…Crashed. On the floor._

_End of flashback_

Sad, lonely, distressed. These were the emotions that rose out of me the minute my camera crashed on the floor. It's like my entire soul died, went to hell, and came back into my body again. I wanted to cry, but no tears welled in my eyes. What an unlucky day. It was all that stupid devils who are twins' fault! "Uh-duh-luch-my…" I was obviously malfunctioning. Unknowingly, everyone had already gathered around me, staring at the weird me. I didn't even care that I was embarrassed; I just wanted to fix my damn camera again! "Erm…imooto-chan…" Someone had come up to me and tapped my shoulder. I whipped my head around to stare at the person. It was one of those devil idiots, Kaoru. "Leave…me….alone." I said in a threatening tone. "Ney, ney, imooto-chan, don't get angry. It was on..accident!" Kaoru chuckled nervously. "Besides, we could always get you another camera!"

"Another…camera…?" I growled. My anger rose out like an erupted volcano. "HOW CAN YOU GET ME ANOTHER CAMERA? MY NEE-CHAN BOUGHT THIS CAMERA, ONE CAMERA, FOR ME, AND ME ONLY!" I started my rant. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Hikaru were both trembling at my ranting. "You know what?" My tears started to fall. "Just…just…Leave me alone!" I shoved the both of them against a wall, and fled from the place.

* * *

_Just keep running._

I thought to myself. Just keep running, Haruka, away from those idiots! Finally, I was too tired to run, so I decided to take a minute to catch my breath. As I was panting, I realized I had found my way to the rose maze…again. Wow! What a coincidence! My paradise...I smiled and decided to cut class and walk around. (ooh, yes, and the bad girl act!) As I was walking around, I had a sudden desire to sing. Really loud. So, since nobody was here (or so I thought), I decided to sing one of my favorite songs.

**our last kiss  
tasted like tobacco  
a bitter and sad smell**

**tomorrow, at this time  
where will you be?  
who will you be thinking about?**

**you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song**

**the paused time is  
about to start moving  
there's many things that I don't want to forget about**

**tomorrow, at this time  
I will probably be crying  
I will probably be thinking about you**

**you will always be inside my heart  
you will always have your own place  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
now and forever you are still the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song**

**you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song**

As I finished singing, I heard a rustling sound. I gasped. "Wh-who's there?" I said in a hushed, but somewhat loud tone. "Gomen." A guy with green hair and emerald eyes walked in. "Who are you?" I asked. I recgonized him as one of the new hosts, but I didn't know who he was exactly and why he was here. Then, another guy came walking in. He looked like a foreigner, for he had blonde hair, but brown eyes. "Who are you two? And what are you doing here?" I demanded. I was really embarrased that I was heard, for the first time. _Besides, what are they doing here? Shouldn't they be in class? _I thought to myslef.

Unknown to the both of them, a man with glasses was staring at the scene, making notes in his precious laptop. His glasses beamed, and typing this whole scene away.

* * *

**So, so, so? Did the updates come too late? I hope not….Well, anyways, thanks for reading, and feel free to R&R!**


	7. Meeting the Two New Hosts

**Author's Note: Hey, hey, minna! Thank you, my fellow readers, for sticking to this story! As you readers can see, I have updated! YAY! So, anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I forgot to give credit to the song I used in the last chapter. The song is called "First Love" by Utada Hikaru. It is originally in Japanese, but I decided to translate the song on here.**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 7-Meeting the Two New Hosts

_Flashback_

_"Who are you two? And what are you doing here?" I demanded. I was really embarrassed that I was heard, for the first time. __Besides, what are they doing here? Shouldn't they be in class? __I thought to myself._

_End of flashback_

The green haired boy looked at the foreigner with his emerald eyes. Then, they laughed. "W-what's so funny?" I asked. "You. you…so funny!" The two boys laughed again. "What? Why am I funny?" I asked nervously. Was it because of my singing? "We never attend class." The green-haired boy exclaimed. "**Yes, yes, that's right.**" The foreigner nodded. I frowned. "What the heck? Then, what do you come to school for?" I asked. I didn't like the sight of these two. "And, you still haven't told who you are, and what class you are in."

The two boys looked at each other. The green-haired boy answered, "I am Yamamota Hidose. I am a first year, class 1-C." He bowed. "Nice to meet you, class-skipper. I guess you're the same as us, huh?" I twitched. "Look, you, I'm not the same as you! How dare you suggest that?!" I pointed to the green brat. "I was just here because of…complications." Then, I felt someone hold my hand. I looked over at the other boy. "I am Lemone Jacques. I am a first year, too. Class 1-C, to be exact." He said with proper Japanese. Then, he kissed my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet a fair beauty like you." He kissed my hand again. I gagged, and then snatched my hand away. "Look, you flirt." I said to him. "I have no interest in you. Especially someone who skips class." I huffed. The green brat laughed more. "You ditched too! Admit it!" Yes, they were **definitely **first years.

I blushed. "Well, whatever! I had my reasons for ditching! Besides, at least I **was** attending my class in the beginning." I puffed. "Well?" I looked over at the two. How could they be so bratty? Well, the foreigner was just a flirt. "Now, shall we go back?" At first, the two looked at me and laughed. Again. "Look, you two." I leaned in close with a serious face. "You may not want to go to class, but your parents paid good money to be here, as rich as they may be. They worked hard, just so you could have a good life. So, go to class, okay?" The terror of the two boy's faces was amusing. I leaned my head back and smiled. The two boys looked at each other, and then back at me with a sympathetic look. I twitched. "W-what?" I asked. "You're poor, aren't you?" I gasped. "You know what? I asked nicely, and you won't respond. Shall I drag you to class?" I pulled the two's arms and led them back to class. "O-oy! Let me go!" The green brat yelled. He struggled. I turned back. "Ya-da." I taunted. Then, I smiled and stuck my tongue out. Meanwhile, the foreigner was looking at me with a glittery face. I gagged. "Look, you, don't be thinking anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, a man with glasses and a laptop was observing this scene. He was typing into his laptop.

_Flashback:_

_Kyouya (as you've figured out by now, it __**HAS**__ to be Kyouya there) was lounging in a sitting area in the maze (sorry, I don't know how to describe it, hehe), which was surprisingly shady (don't ask why he would be there when he could be in his classroom…maybe he wanted to escape the class or something?). Then, he heard footsteps. To his calculations, it seems that it was a girl's footsteps. He peeked to see who it was. To his shock, it was that girl, Fujioka Haruka. 'What is she doing here?' He thought. He heard the girl muttering something. Something about two stupid twins. Kyouya smirked. 'Ah, it's those two again.' He chuckled. Then, suddenly, he heard the girl singing. Her voice was indeed a gift from heaven. Kyouya sat there, listening to the girl singing. For some reason, he had the sudden urge to hug or…kiss her. He shivered. How could he do that? With a poor person, especially? He shook off any ugly thoughts. Just then, he heard rustling sounds, and the girl talking. He looked (or rather, peeked), and saw the two new hosts. The girl was yelling at the two, and the two were laughing at her. One was trying to flirt with her. 'How low.' _

_Then, he saw her leaning toward their faces. What she was saying, he cannot hear. Soon, he saw the girl dragging them away. One was struggling, and the other was gaping. 'Funny. They'd let her drag them away…She is DEFINITELY interesting.' With that, he remained in his thoughts, trying to find out this girl's past, and why she called him 'Ryuu-kun.'_

_End of flashback_

She was interesting, all right. But, why she called him 'Ryuu-kun' still remained a mystery. Even Haruhi knew about it. Who was this 'Ryuu-kun', and what did he have to do with the new girl?

* * *

Back to Haruka

After 10 minutes of yelling, gagging, and dragging, I had finally led the boys to their proper classrooms. "Oy! L-let me go, ugly!" The green brat shouted. I turned to look back at him. "No, asshole." I politely said, with a smile. The green brat twitched. "How **DARE** you call me that? Poor girls don't have the right to call me an asshole!" I stopped and released the two brats. The green brat was rubbing his wrist, and the flirt was kissing his wrist. Then, I hit the green brat on the head with my fist. "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?" I snapped and turned back. The green brat and the flirt both jumped. The flirt shrieked under his breath. "Look, you brat. I may be poor, but I am your senpai. Remember that." I poked his chest twice. Then, I walked away. "Don't you let me find you two ditching class, got it? Flirty one, don't flirt around so much. You sicken me." The flirt winced. "And, you!" I pointed to the green brat. "You might want to watch your attitude. You may be a host, but if girls found out your **REAL** attitude, there's **NO** way they'd stick around you." Then, I walked back to my classroom.

* * *

Narrator POV

The two boys were talking amongst themselves. The flirt said, "Wow, she's tough, but I **LOVE** tough girls. Especially when they're playing hard-to-get." He smirked. The green one twitched. "Ugh, please, Lemone, how could you like her? She's such an aggressive girl!" He shivered. The flirt said, "You like her too, don't you, Yamamota?" The green one glared at the flirt. "Hell…no." With that, he huffed and walked into the classroom, to be glomped be fan girls. The flirt smirked. "Yeah, right, Yamamota." Then, he walked into the classroom, and he was approached by fan girls, and he greeted them with an air kiss. Some girls fainted, and all screamed.

* * *

Back to Haruka

When I got back to my classroom, I found nobody around but my Nee-chan around. _Hmm, must be lunch_! I thought. I grabbed my bento and headed towards my Nee-chan. "Konnichiwa, Nee-chan!" I smiled.

She smiled back. "Konnichiwa, Ruka-chan. You seem…moody. Did something happen?" I huffed. "Yeah, I met some bratty boys today." I opened my bento and clapped my hands. "Itadakimasu." I picked up and egg roll with my chopsticks, and stuck it in my mouth. "Delicious, Nee-chan!" I exclaimed. Nee-chan smiled. "Of course!" I smirked. "But, I bet I cook better meals, eh?" She frowned. "Then, why don't you make it?" "I'm too lazy to get up, of course!" We both laughed. "So, how did you meet the two boys?" Nee-chan asked. "Erm, I ran out of the class after…" Then, I stopped. Oh yeah. The camera! "After what?" Nee-chan asked. I gulped. "…After…The two baka twins broke…" "Broke what?" Nee-chan asked again. "…The camera…" I said. Then, I gulped again.

* * *

**Gasp! Oh my! Haruka revealed the ugly truth to Haruhi! And, does Yamamota REALLY like Haruka? Read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will come out soon look forward to it!**

**And, it wouldn't kill you to review, would it? Just kidding. But, please do!**


	8. MakeUp Party

**Author's Note: Well, here I am again. As much as I enjoy summer, it gets kind of boring sometimes, and it's INCREDIBLY HOT!! Oh my gosh! I CANNOT stand the heat, can you? Anyways, next chapter is up! ****Oh, and yes, last chapter, readers have seen Kyouka's POV. You're welcome! Just kidding…Enjoy this chapter, readers!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters except for my characters!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 8- Make-Up Party

_Flashback_

"_You like her too, don't you, Yamamota?" The green one glared at the flirt. "Hell…no." With that, he huffed and walked into the classroom, to be glomped be fan girls. The flirt smirked. "Yeah, right, Yamamota."_

"_Erm, I ran out of the class after…" Then, I stopped. Oh yeah. The camera! "After what?" Nee-chan asked. I gulped. "…After…The two baka twins broke…" "Broke what?" Nee-chan asked again. "…The camera…" I said. Then, I gulped again._

_End of flashback_

3 days had passed since I told Nee-chan that my camera broke, and….she didn't even seem mad! What kind of sister wouldn't get mad at the news of their gifts being broken? Well, actually, now that I think about it…she did seem kind of mad. But, ever since that day, Nee-chan has been…off. For example, this morning, she cooked an omlette **WITH** the shells still intact. I asked Nee-chan if she was all right, because she would **NEVER** make those mistakes, but she just smiled and said it was okay. It? I was asking her if **SHE** was okay. Also, whenever I walk into class, Nee-chan would be secretly talking to those two devils of twins while glaring at them and scolding them in a hushed tone (I once heard her say "Don't mess this up!" to them). When I presented myself in class, Nee-chan would quickly come to me and start making conversation with me, and the twins would just look at me blankly. What is going on here! The twins hadn't even bothered me for 3 days now (as much as I enjoy it, this is too weird…). I decided to just approach Nee-chan and ask her what was going on.

* * *

During lunch, I approached Nee-chan in the cafeteria, where she was sitting with the whole Host Club (shockingly). "Ano, Nii-chan? Can I talk to you?" I said in a mildly shy tone. The green brat gagged, while the flirt winked at me. I gagged at the flirt and stuck my tongue out at the green brat. "Sure, Ruka-chan." She said in shock. We went away from the Host table, where Tamaki-senpai and the others were staring at Nee-chan and I. "Ano…Nee-chan. Are you okay? Are you hiding something from me?" I asked suspiciously. Nee-chan kind of jumped at the questions. "Uh, sure, Ruka-chan. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She chuckled nervously and patted my head. Something was going on, all right! "Nee-chan, you didn't answer my second question."

Nee-chan acted innocent. "Second question?" She was such a crappy actress! "Nee-chan, you know what I'm talking about." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot in impatience.

"No, I don't. Ruka-chan, you're not making any sense." Nee-chan said nervously. **VERY** nervously now, I might add.

"Yes you do, Nee-chan. don't act so innocent." I hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Haruka!"

"Yes, you do, Nee-chan!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

After that went on for 5 minutes, Nee-chan finally gave in. "Fine, I do, okay? Are you happy now?" I giggled in joy. "Yippee! I win!" I jumped up and down while clapping my hands. But, that attracted attention, so I stopped. "So, Nee-chan, will you tell me what is going on?" Nee-chan sighed. "Okay, but do you promise not to get all hyper?" I nodded my head like a bobble head. "Okay, Ruka-chan, the truth is, after you told me what those two broke your camera, I told them that they should apologize to you in some way, seeing as how you were so shaken up by the camera breaking. Those two agreed quickly, but they did murmur something about your tantrum, which, by the way, you need to control." I coughed. _Those two bakas. _"Yeah, go on, Nee-chan." "I decided to just get another camera for you…" I yelped in happiness. "Really?!" I asked exclaimed happily. "Hey, hey, don't get too hyper now!" Nee-chan said. "Gomen ne." I held my hands and gave her a pouty look. "Gomen, Nee-chan, please go on." I said.

Nee-chan breathed. "…I decided to buy another camera for you, but some certain people decided to do something else instead." Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Something else? Something is up, all right. "What would that 'something else' be, Nee-chan?" I asked. Nee-chan just smiled and shook her head. "Nope! Gomen, imooto, can't tell you. But…" Nee-chan ruffled my hair. "Just meet me in the music room after school, okay?" Okay, Now I am **REALLY** confused. I never was good at guessing. "Okay…then…" Somehow, I can't wait for after school.

* * *

Finally, after 2 torturous hours, I ran as fast as I could to the Music room. I sighed as I reached the door. _This is it, Haruka. Just relax._ I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. After some rose petals flew at me, I was dizzy. I never liked swirling stuff. _What…What is this? _The room was empty from my blurry eyes. "Nee-chan? Where are you?..." Suddenly, two arms grabbed both of my arms. "Target captured." The said. I heard crackling, then a "Good, bring me the target." What? Target? What's going on? "Re-release me!" I yelled. But, I was still a bit dizzy from the swirling rose petals. As the two mysterious voices dragged me away to a mysterious place, I thought _I hope I'll be safe. _Then, everything went dark around me.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a very…colorful room. The walls were bright peach, and I was looking at an orange-brown ceiling. _Where…Where am I? _Where is this place? And why is it so quiet? Oh, so is THIS the 'surprise'? What a special surprise. "Uuh…Where am I?" I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head. "What is this…?" "Welcome, Fujioka-sama." I heard two female voices behind me. "Good afternoon!" _Oh, no…It can't be!_ I turned my head around slowly. "Heh…heh…heh…" I looked up and sweat dropped. _Aah! It's those two again! The ones who put me in that ridiculous wedding dress! _"Aah!" I screamed. "Get me out of here!" I tried bolting for the door, but the two maids held me down. Damn, they are stronger than they look! "Come, Fujioka-sama! Let's get to work." Their eyes shone evilly. "NNNOOOOO!!" I cried.

10 minutes later, I came out of the room in a light cerulean one-piece swimsuit. The back consisted of criss-crossed straps, and my skinny body showed perfectly at the right places, like my C-cup chest and my curves. As much as I loved swimming, I don't see why I would need a swimsuit. "Nee-chan!" I cried. I tried to open the back door (shockingly, the stupid maids pushed me out the back door, not the front), but it was sealed shut. Besides, I was surrounded by, basically, a jungle! Where was I anyways? I sighed. _Might as well see what's going on. _I sighed inertly. Just then, a flash shone in my eyes. "What the heck!" I tried to cover myself, but it was too late. I heard a snicker, rustling sounds, and then silence. I growled. _Okay, this is getting stupid. Where is everyone?! _"Haruka!" I heard someone cry. I turned around to see Nee-chan. "NEE-CHAN!" I cried. I ran to embrace her. "Where am I? Why am I stuck in a forsaken jungle?" Nee-chan just chuckled and ruffled my hair, yet again. "Don't worry, Ruka-chan. We'll be there soon. But, you have to close your eyes, okay?" I sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine then." I closed my eyes and had my Nee-chan lead the way.

15 minutes of turning, walking, and animal sounds later, we stopped. Why did I hear water sounds? "Nee-chan, where are we?" I asked nervously. She said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes, and gasped in shock and surprise. I was surrounded by a magnificent water park! "WOW! What a wonderful place!" I cried in joy. I had always loved swimming, which included water, which included water parks. I had only gone once for a Junior High field trip, but it was wonderful. While I was in a daze, I heard a "SURPRISE!" behind me. I gasped and turned around. Behind me were a "Welcome!" banner and a "Gomen" poster underneath the banner. "What?" I said in distress. "Gomen and welcome?" I laughed. "What is going on?" I saw two people come out from behind the banner and held out something. Oh, it was…THOSE…two. My eyes narrowed at the sight of those two. "What do YOU want?" I hissed. "Ney, ney, imooto-chan, we had ALL of this just to say Gomen, and all you can say to us, the main thinkers of this, 'What do YOU want'? We are hurt, imooto-chan!" Those two pouted. I giggled, but put on my straight face again. "Well, sure, this is great, but how do I get my camera back, huh?"

"That won't be a problem, imooto-chan!" A tall, blonde man came from behind the banner. Oh, great. Tamaki-senpai is here. Is he going to ask forgiveness for those two? "What do you mean senpai?" I asked. He chuckled. "Well, to repent for those two…" I knew it. "…we decided to pitch in for those two's mistakes and get…THIS!" He held out something shiny, so shiny that I had to cover my eyes. "WHOA!" As soon as the light went down, I turned around to see what it was. It was…a new camera?! "You…you shouldn't have!" I giggled in happiness. "Well…." I snatched the camera from Tamaki-senpai's hands. "Arigato. Now, let's go and have fun!"

* * *

Narrator POV

The girl jumped up with happiness. Lemone gaped at the Haruka in a swimsuit. "God, she's hot." He drooled. "Ugh, how can you think that way, Lemone? And, don't be so perverted." Yamamota Hidose muttered. He had his face covered with his right hand. Lemone looked closely at Hidose and smirked. "A-are you blushing, Yamamota?" Yamamota's blush reddened. "Of-of course not! How can I blush at such an ugly sight?" Then, he turned his head away. Lemone smirked. "Ah well." Then, he ran up to Haruka and hooked arms with her. "Let's go!" The girl, of course, slapped him away.

The man with glasses, Kyouya, was sitting in the shade, observing Haruka in a swimsuit. Or rather, gaping at her. _She looks magnificent in that swimsuit!_ He quickly shook away any nasty thoughts. _How can I think that way? _Just then, Tamaki approached Kyouya. "Kyouya, aren't you going to join us?" Kyouya looked up at Tamaki. "I prefer to stay in the shade then risk getting hurt while playing." Tamaki tried to drag Kyouya out of the shade. "Kyouya! You're so stubborn! Come, join us! You're the one who thought of this anyways!" Then, Tamaki looked in Haruka and Haruhi's direction. Haruka was involved in a water gun battle, while Haruhi was standing aside in her parka and shorts, smiling. "By the way, how did you know if she liked this or not, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. "Data" was all Kyouya muttered. Then, he slapped Tamaki's hands away, and resumed typing on his laptop. Tamaki huffed and ran to join the two girls, and the devious twins.

* * *

Back to Haruka

After one fun day at the park, I was practically skipping on my way home. Nee-chan smiled at the sight of me skipping. "Wow, Haruka, I didn't know you still loved water this much." "I really, really, **REALLY **love it, Nee-chan! Besides..." I smiled sadly. "...Water washes away any traces of unhappiness." Nee-chan frowned at me, and patted my head. "Well, since water is so fun, maybe we'll go o the beach next time." I lifted my head, and looked at Nee-chan with a glittery expression. "Really?" I asked. Nee-chan smiled and patted my head. Again. "Sure." She said.

With that, Nee-chan and I both headed home. But, unknown to the both of us, a pair of eyes were spying on me far, far away.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. Wasn't it sweet? Aw! A make-up party! Ooh, but who is spying on Haruka? Gasp, a pervert? Stalker?! **

**Anyways, readers, I have some news to make (and no, I'm not going to stop this fanfic): I have decided to make an update at least once EVERY day gasp. Of course, I'm only trying my best. Sometimes, I may have writer's block, so I might now. Anyways, thank you for reading, and keep reading to find out the next chapter! And plese, review It's my fuel!**


	9. Sentimental Feelings Broken

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! Well, I am finally back, and incredibly tired, but anyways, thanks for waiting, and here is the next update, as promised! Some readers reviewed while I was gone, and I just wanted to give a shout-out to those readers:**

**Orion-x: Thank you for reviewing! Is my fan fiction really OC? It's very important to sleep…Besides, you will have plenty of time to read this fan fiction.**

**Chaselover01: Don't worry, you will find out in due time what Ryuu-kun did to Haruka. Thanks for waiting and reviewing!**

**PiratesFlower: Thank you for the review! And thanks for noticing my error before I edited the whole story I may make some grammar or spelling mistakes here, folks. But, I am human, and humans make mistakes, right?**

**Hermione: Thank you for the review. The chapters are awesome, if I do say so.**

**Chaselover01: Thank you, again, for the reviews. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Oh, and readers…I might have to take back my "little" promise….I don't know if I can update once every day, BUT I will try to update 2 times a week. Is that okay? I seem to be having a little "writer's block" currently.**

**Please enjoy this chapter! Usual disclaimers!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 9-Sentimental Feelings Broken

_Flashback_

_With that, Nee-chan and I both headed home. Unknown to me, a pair of eyes were spying on me far, far away._

_End of flashback_

"Aah, Nee-chan, can you hurry up with the bathroom? I want to use it too!" I whined. I was really wet from the water park, so I wanted to shower and sleep quickly. I was tired. Nee-chan yelled from the bathroom, "Okay. I'll just take a few more minutes, Haruka!" I sighed. By 'a few minutes', I assumed Nee-chan meant forever. I yawned. I felt sleepy anyways. Just a little nap won't hurt. I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted to my dreamland. However, the dream I had wasn't a sweet dream. It was my worst nightmare.

* * *

(Okay, readers, I'm sure you've been waiting for who Ryuu-kun is, and what he did to Haruka, right? Well, here it is!)

_Flashback_

_It was a wintery day. A girl was standing under a sakura tree after school, waiting for someone. She put her hands to her mouth and blew in it. It was quite cold. Just then, a voice called, "Ruka-chan!" The girl looked up and smiled. "Aah, Ryuu-kun, you're here!" She walked up to the young man. "So, where shall we go today?" She asked in a playful tone. The boy chuckled. "Well, I think we should just go to our usual place. After that, I have a special surprise to show you." He winked. She giggled and blushed. "Well, whatever, but I just want to get going, okay? I have a curfew!" The guy laughed. "Well, let's go then!"_

_The boy led the girl to a café, which was filled with young teenagers. A waitress came up to the young couple and greeted, "Konnichiwa, Ruka-chan and Ryuu-kun!" She smiled. "Is it the usual place?" The girl smiled. "Yes, Akina-chan. We would like the usual place, please." The waitress led the couple to a table near the window. The boy pulled a chair out and said, "Mademoiselle, this way please." The girl smiled. "Well, thank you, sir." She sat down, and the boy pushed in the chair for her. He sat across from her. The girl looked at the menu while looking out the window. She sighed. "Snow looks so beautiful, don't you think?" The boy looked out the window. He smiled. "Yes, it is quite beautiful." _

_The young coupled ordered and ate. After their date, the couple walked out of the café and down the street while holding hands. "So, shall I head home?" The girl asked. "It's getting close to my curfew." The boy smiled. "Oh my, did you forget the surprise, my wonderful girlfriend?" He asked and poked her nose. She giggled. "Oh yeah, now I remember!" The boy whispered in the girl's ear, "Do you want to come over to my house?" The girl blushed. "I-I don't think it's a-appropriate, Ryuu-kun. Besides, my Nee-chan will worry." The girl looked down. "Maybe I should just get…" _

_The boy pulled the girl close and locked his lips with hers. The girl moaned and kissed back. After she pulled away, she said "Ryuu-kun? What are you doing? We're in public!" She blushed harder. The boy looked at the girl with intense eyes. "Fujioka Haruka, do you like me?" The girl was silent for a minute. The she nodded. The boy declared, "Well then, let's go to my house right now." His face remained serious. The girl gently shook her head. "I-I-I can't. Besides, Nee-chan will worry." She tired to walk away, but the boy remained a firm grip on her hand. "Damn it, Fujioka! I've been waiting 4 fucking months for this. And you've rejected me so many times!" He pulled the girl into an alley, with the girl's futile struggle. "What are you doing, Ryuu-kun!" The boy pulled a white cloth out of his pocket and put it over the girl's mouth. "Mmph!" She tried to pull away, but she slowly fell into unconsciousness. "Sleep nicely, Ruka-chan…" The boy whispered as the girl drifted into unconsciousness. He smirked. _

_When the girl woke up, she was in a white bed. Wait, why was she even in a bed? She should be at home right now! She quickly tried to sit up, to find that she somehow couldn't get up! She felt numb. "What…" The girl exclaimed. A guy came in with just a towel on his bottom half and smiled at the girl. "Konnichiwa, Ruka-chan. So, I see that you are up." The girl glared at the boy. "Kadashita Ryuu, what did you do to me?" The boy chuckled evilly. "You'll find out in good time, my Ruka-chan." The boy crawled on the bed and looked at the girl. "You'll enjoy this, Ruka-chan." He laughed. Then, he planted kisses on the girl's neck. "N-N-No!" The girl tried to resist, but she was still numb. The boy laughed maniacally and continued to plant kisses on the girl's neck. "NNOO!" The girl screamed._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"NNOO!" I sat up in sweat. I panted and covered my body. What a horrible nightmare. I shivered and pulled my blanket up. But, unfortunately, that wasn't a nightmare, was it? Why did it have to come back now? Was something bad going to happen? My tears started to fall at my nasty past. Just then, Nee-chan ran out of the bathroom and came up to me. "Haruka, are you okay?" I sniffed and sniffed. I couldn't say anything. Nee-chan pulled me into a hug and said, "Its okay, Haruka. I'm here for you." I sniffed. "Nee-chan, I had a nightmare." Nee-chan smiled gently at me. "Really? Don't worry, it's just a nightmare." I sniffed and thought _No, that wasn't a nightmare. It was my nightmare come true._

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy with raven hair and glasses was tapping his fingers anxiously on his armrest of his chair. _Where is that damn person?! _He thought impatiently. A man with dark sunglasses and a suit opened the door to a big hall and bowed down. "I'm sorry, young master." The man said. "Glad to know it. Now, where is it?" The man approached the young boy and handed the boy a file. The boy opened the file, to reveal a picture of a girl with long hair and brown eyes. The boy chuckled and licked his eyes in thirst. "I'll be counting the days when I can see you again…my Ruka-chan." Then, he laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Writing this chapter even made ME pissed! How dare I write this slap. Ow...I hate evil guys, who are scary rapists and/or stalkers! Argh!!**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and the next update will come soon! Please look foward to it! And please review! I would like it**


	10. Lead Singer!

**Author's Note: Thank you readers, for reading, and here is the next update! Oh, and more shout-outs to readers who reviewed!**

**Chaselover01: Don't worry (actually, this goes out to all readers), Ryuu-kun will get what he deserves! MUAHAHA! But, please, try not to shoot Ryuu-kun yet, because I still need to beat him up in this story, okay? (Readers groan while putting down weapons)**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Usual disclaimers!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 10- Lead singer?!

_Flashback_

_I sniffed and thought 'No, that wasn't a nightmare. It was my nightmare come true.' _

_Meanwhile, a boy with raven hair and glasses was tapping his fingers anxiously on his armrest of his chair. Where is that damn person?! He thought impatiently. A man with dark sunglasses and a suit opened the door to a big hall and bowed down. "I'm sorry, young master." The man said. "Glad to know it. Now, where is it?" The man approached the young boy and handed the boy a file. The boy opened the file, to reveal a picture of a girl with long hair and brown eyes. The boy chuckled and licked his eyes in thirst. "I'll be counting the days when I can see you again…my Ruka-chan." Then, he laughed maniacally._

_End of flashback_

_You'll enjoy this, Ruka-chan. _"N-N-No!" I opened my eyes wide, horrified yet again of my nightmare, to find that it was dawn. No, wait, not my nightmare, my past. _Why do I keep dreaming of my past? Is something going to happen? _I shivered. Ever since I met that Kyouya, I started to dream of **him** again. _Maybe it's because that Kyouya looks so much like him _I chuckled. But then, that Kyouya wasn't like that pervert (maybe) at all, with his hands going up and down my body…I shivered and shook my head at the thought. _What am I thinking? He's not going to appear in my life again! That's the only reason why I transferred schools! _I tried to sit up, to find that Nee-chan had her arms around me. Wait, why was she even in my bed again? _Oh, yeah, it was because I asked her to sleep with me last night! _I smiled gently at Nee-chan's sleeping face. She looked so serene. This is the first time I've seen Nee-chan so calm after…that incident. I gently brushed her hair. "Sleep well, Nee-chan. Arigato." I said. Then, I got up to prepare breakfast.

* * *

"Wake up, Nee-chan!" I yelled from the kitchen 25 minutes later. I was busy cooking miso soup and porridge. I went into our room and shook Nee-chan. "Nee-chan…" I whispered. I blew into her right ear, and she sat up, her eyes wide with terror and her hair messy as hell. She looked like a monkey! I laughed. "Nee-chan, you look stupid!" Nee-chan turned her head to look at me. She stared. "Haruka? What are you doing up so early?" She rubbed her head. She gasped and said in a sarcastic tone, "It must be the end of the world."

I smiled. "Yeah, right, Nee-chan. Hey, I can wake up early on **SOME **occasions too!" I frowned playfully. "Nee-chan, you should get some punishment for being so mean," I crawled close to her and yelled, "TICKLE WAR!" I tickled Nee-chan, and she laughed. Nee-chan laughed while yelling, "TICKLE WAR!" She, in turn, tickled me back, and we were tickling each other. Giggles filled the room. Then, I smelled a slight burning smell. "Oh, no! The breakfast is burning!" I quickly ran to the kitchen to finish cooking. Nee-chan came out of the room with her pajamas on and sniffed the slightly burnt breakfast. "Not bad. This gets a 4 out 10." She smiled. I frowned. "Aw, Nee-chan! I woke up early to prepare breakfast, and you tease me? How mean!" I pouted. Nee-chan patted my head. "I was just kidding. Come on, let's eat breakfast." I beamed. "Hai, Nee-chan!" Just then, my very okami dad came in (Yay! The dad finally appears!). He rubbed his head. "My, my, my two beautiful daughters are so enthusiastic." He frowned. "What's this, the breakfast is burnt?" I smiled. "Gomen, otou-san!" I put my hand behind my head. "Ha ha ha…" I laughed nervously. Dad sniffed and patted my head. "Well, I suppose this is good enough." I clapped my hands in joy. "YAY! Let's eat! Itadakimasu!"

* * *

When Nee-chan and I arrived at school, a lot of fan girls approached Nee-chan and had asked, "Ano, Fujioka-sama, will you give us an autograph?" Nee-chan smiled at the girls. "You don't need an autograph, you see me every day." The girls screamed and swooned at the sight of Nee-chan. I snickered, which made the girls glare at me. _Uh….Scary fans girls…_ "Let's go, Haruka" Nee-chan said. "Hai" I said. We walked to our classroom.

But, when we were in the class, the two scrupulous twins were, once again, bugging me to hell. "Ney, ney, imooto-chan, look at this." They held up a picture of me in that light cerulean one-piece. I shrieked. "HEY! GIVE ME THAT!" _Oh my, so it was __**THEM**__! _Once again, there was chasing and me falling. The two evil twins laughed. "Good one, Kaoru!" The two high-fived. "Oh, Hikaru, don't say that. After all, you are the genius one." They started their homo acts again, which made the girls in our class shriek with happiness and giddiness. I sighed. How could girls like this stuff? I gagged, which, again, made insane fan girls glare at me. _D-Did I do something wrong? _I had a bad feeling in my guts.

After school, Nee-chan had "club activities", so I was in the rose maze, taking some pictures and being bored to hell. I looked at my watch. _25 minutes to go. _I sighed and plopped my butt down on the ground. Just then, someone cleared their throat behind me. I whipped myself around to see….

* * *

"Oh, Ootori. What are you doing here?" I said broadly. "Shouldn't you be entertaining some girls with your computer tactics?" I snickered. That Kyouya frowned. "I found that hardly funny, Fujioka." I stopped laughing. "So?" I pouted. "I'm not naturally a funny person. Deal with it." Ootori said, "Anyways, the Host Club is hosting a concert on Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to be a lead singer with Tamaki."

I gasped. "What? L-L-Lead singer? And since could you have concerts on school grounds anyways?" That Kyouya chuckled while shaking his head. "We're not going to be having a concert at school, of course. We booked a hall so there'd be more space." Damn those rich bastards. "Also, as for the lead singer matter I believe that you attended a singing audition at your previous school, no?" I frowned. "So what? That doesn't prove I have a good voice." That Kyouya smiled. "Oh, I have my sources. You were rated 15 out of 10 for your voice at that audition, were you not?" I laughed with a bitter tone. "You really are a stalker, aren't you, Ootori?"

That Kyouya smiled again. "I call that researching, not stalking. I like to know more about a person that I've met or known. It's better that way. That way, I would know if that person is a person to socialize with or not." I felt a pang in my heart. Somehow, I felt that the comment was directed at me, for it described exactly why I was "attacked" by Ryuu-kun. I didn't know that he was a fucking pervert, but I only trusted him due to rumors and his fake personality. "Oh, I see. Well, maybe you can't find out enough about a person, can you?" I hissed. I don't know why, but I was annoyed. I looked away.

That Kyouya cleared his throat. "Maybe I can, and maybe I can't find out enough about a person. Sometimes, there are things a person shouldn't know about." For some reason, that calmed me. So, even **HE **had limits. "I guess so…" I could feel him smiling, for I felt a pleasant aura. For some reason, pleasant auras and that Kyouya don't mix. "So, how about it? Will you be a lead singer?" I turned to look at him with a slightly happy expression. "I'll do it." I declared. However, I was incredibly happy.

* * *

**Ooh, oh my, our little Haruka is going to show off her singing skills! Yay! Anyways, thanks for reading, readers, and please wait for the next update! In the meantime, please feel free to R&R!**


	11. The Big Concert

****

Author's Note; Hey there everyone! Here's the next update! I am quite happy because, well, my fan fiction has hit a pretty high number, but it's still not good enough! Anyways, more shout-outs to reviewers!

**Chaselover01: slowly backs away Uh, I will tell you when I'll change my mind about your idea (more like never…Just kidding), and yes, I know where to find you.**

**Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! This chapter might be a bit long. I hope you readers understand instrument's names…Oh, and one more thing, I've made a new story called Gauken Crossover, please check it out! Usual disclaimers!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 11- The Big Concert

_Flashback_

"_So, how about it? Will you be a lead singer?" I turned to look at him with a slightly happy expression. "I'll do it." I declared. However, I was incredibly happy._

_End of flashback_

Today wad the big day. The day the host club has the "concert". I was so excited, that I woke up before my Nee-chan again. I went to my closet and picked out some outfits. After one hour, I decided to choose a light blue halter top with dark blue skinny jeans. I also decided to wear my blue high-heels, the ones with the cross straps. I smiled. I was really anticipating today. Then, Nee-chan came in. "Haruka, what are you doing?" She was frowning at me. Yeowch. It looks like 5 AM was too early for her. I smiled nervously. "Well, I'm…sort of…picking my outfit for today." Nee-chan slightly smiled and rubbed her messy hair. "Okay, well, I think you should catch up on some sleep first. Besides, that event is not until 3 in the afternoon…" She yawned. "I guess it's time for me to sleep…" I smiled. "I don't want to sleep, Nee-chan. I'm **TOO EXCITED**!" I shrieked. Nee-chan covered her ears. "Well, whatever." I looked at Nee-chan. "Nee-chan, don't **you** need to pick **your** outfit?" Nee-chan turned around. "Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are going to pick something for me, or so they said. Although I don't really want to…" I asked, "Why? Free outfits, hello?" Nee-chan sighed. "Kyouya-senpai is probably going to add that on my debt." I frowned. "That scary magistrate." Nee-chan chuckled. She patted my head and said, "Okay, well, just don't make too much of a mess, okay?" I beamed. "HAI!"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, and it was already 2:30. Unfortunately, Nee-chan and I were rushing to the hall. "Nee-chan, it's all your fault!" I yelled. Nee-chan frowned. "How is it **my** fault? **You** were the one that took 3 whole hours to reconsider your outfit!" I sighed. Okay, **MAYBE **it was my fault, but I wanted to look good for my **FIRST **performance, **EVER**! "Ah, we're so late!" I yelled. 25 minutes later, we finally made to the hall. "Whew!" I sighed in relief. I wiped my forehead. There were a lot of girls lined up outside the hall. Some of them even had signs and banners! I sweat dropped. "We're finally here, Nee-chan!" I exclaimed. However, when I turned around, Nee-chan was already gone. "What…" I tipped my head. Just then, I felt another person grab me. "Ah! Let go!" I tried to hit the person, but the person said, "Sh!" I gasped. "M-Mori-senpai?" He was wearing a baby blue T-shirt (but the sleeves were rolled up) and navy blue pants, with a pair of white sneakers with blue shoelaces to match. He nodded. Behind him, a short blonde guy wearing a white T-shirt (it had a picture of a bunny on it), yellow pants, and a pair of white sneakers with yellow shoelaces popped out. "Konnichiwa, Ruka-chan!" I smiled. "Konnichiwa, Honey-senpai! Is everyone here yet?" They nodded. "Then, let's go." We headed backstage while avoiding the crazy fan girls.

* * *

Once we were backstage, we met up with the rest of the host club. I saw Tamaki-senpai wearing a white ripped T-shirt (so it showed his abs) that says "Rock it up!" and violet skinny pants. He was wearing black boots. For some reason, he had a fake ponytail trailing behind him. "Ah, imooto-chan!" He walked up to me. "Guess what? We're going to be lead singers together!" I smiled. "Ah, yes, Tamaki-senpai." He then said something that broke my heart. "Kyouya said to put this on you." He took out…a blonde wig. I gaped. "Are you serious?!" I yelled. Tamaki-senpai put on a puppy-dog look. "Why? What's wrong? You don't want to look like me?" I waved my heads. "No, no, it's not that. It's just…" I sighed. Just then, that Kyouya came over. "Is there something wrong?" His hair was slightly spiked, and he was wearing a black T-shirt that had a skull on it with black skinny pants, with a metal chain around his right leg. He had a pair of black Converse on. I blushed slightly. _He looks kind of good in that outfit…_ I cleared my throat. "Why do I need to put on a wig? Can't I just be myself?" That Kyouya thought for a minute. "Well, when you are performing with **us, the most popular club in school**, the girls will surely target you. So, in order to avoid chaos, I decided to introduce you Suzuka Haruno. Is that okay?" I pondered for a millisecond. It **would **be bad if crazy fan girls were to come after me. "Okay, I guess." I put on the blonde wig. "There, Tamaki-senpai!" I said happily. "Now I look like you!" Tamaki-senpai hugged me in delight. "Yay, my little sister!" Great, so now I was his **little sister**? I chuckled nervously. "Whatever, 'onii-chan', can you release me now?" Tamaki-senpai hugged me tighter. "You called me onii-chan; you called me onii-chan!" "Hey, don't hog my princess like that!" The blonde flirt, Lemone, who was wearing a white T-shirt with blue sleeves and dark blue jeans with blue Converse, had come in the scene…That's just great. He broke apart Tamaki-senpai and I (luckily). "My princess, you look wonderful." He held my hand and kissed it. That stirred Tamaki-senpai and Lemone started fighting over me. When I looked to that Kyouya for help (he was the only one there with enough common sense to help), he had a vexed face on. _Gosh, what's wrong with him? _

Luckily, two smacks handed on Tamaki-senpai and Lemone's heads. "Ow…" They finally stopped fighting! I looked to see who my savior was, to see 3 guys, or rather, twins and a green brat. Hikaru was dressed in a purple T-shirt (that had purple and black stripes on it; the sleeves were also rolled up), purple pants, and purple boots. His hair had highlights of blue, red, and purple in it, and it was parted to the right. _How purple. _Kaoru was basically dressed the same as Hikaru, but his hair had highlights of green, orange, and also purple in it, and his hair was parted to the left. Finally, the green brat, Hidose had a green T-shirt (slightly torn) with green pants (totally torn) with green Converse on. "Oh, my lord and Lemone, being so perverted already?" The twins snickered. Tamaki-senpai stood up and put his hands to his hips. "B-Bakas! I am just hugging my little sister!" Lemone protested, "Yeah, and I was complimenting my princess!" Hidose hit Lemone on the head again. "Baka, she's **UGLY**, how can she be a princess." I was fuming with anger. "Shut up, you brat." I muttered. But, to make it worse, Hikaru and Kaoru had looked in my direction and gasped with sarcasm. "Oh, Haruka, is that you?" They poked my wig. I groaned. "Okay, very funny guys. I'm going to check up on Nee-chan." _Before I explode with anger, _I thought. I ran into Nee-chan's dressing room. "Nee-chan, are you done?" I looked at Nee-chan. She had a brown wig on, but it consisted of a long, flowing ponytail. _That must have been Tamaki-senpai's idea. _Nee-chan was wearing a magenta T-shirt, and purple pants. She had a pair of purple Converse on. "Wow, Nee-chan, how girly…Aren't you supposed to be a guy?" Nee-chan grimaced. "This is Tamaki-senpai's idea, okay? I like you wig, by the way." I twitched. "Long story. Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

On stage, I was standing next to Tamaki-senpai, and we both had ear mikes. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hidose was on guitar, that Kyouya and Lemone was on bass, Nee-chan was on keyboard (let's just pretend Haruhi isn't that bad in music, okay?), Mori-senpai was on drums, and Honey-senpai was on a tambourine. When I looked out at the audience, the whole hall was filled. The girls (and maybe some guys?) even sat on the walkway! I gulped. Tamaki-senpai introduced, "Konnichiwa, wonderful students!" The audience roared, especially shrieking girls. They held up their banners and posters. "We love you!" Girls shouted. "This is the Host Band, and we will be playing 2 songs for you! The last song will feature a special new singer, which is the lady next to me, Suzuki Haruno!" I waved. The boys (why were there boys?) in the audience roared with delight. The girls yelled, "Gambatte, Haruno-san!" But, I could swear some girls were giving me death glares. "Our first song is called _Baby! Be My Baby!_" The audience cheered. 1, 2, 1 2 3 4! Mori-senpai played the drums. Tamaki-senpai and I started singing as soon ad the guitarists and bassist started.

**This is the night, did you recognize it? Without wasting anytime  
Usually we take it for granted  
You know what, Let's work it out, an inviting excuse  
A connection in which we can't say "I want to see you"**

Because of who did I put on these adult circumstances  
Taking it off and casting it aside already is okay right

Mori-senpai crashed his drums. We jumped.**  
**

**Baby! Be My Baby! Let's love freely  
Baby! Be My Baby! Side by side, I can't take it anymore  
so, look only at the me right in front of you  
Baby! Be My Baby! Yes, I'm crazy!  
Crazy for you**

**I can't wait, indifferent? I'm so impatient  
Acting like a gentleman, I'm already at my limit  
Tell you what, I'll take you out from that cage  
Wait for me in a red dress**

**Because of what do I let these hot emotions surface  
Releasing it is already okay right?**

**Baby! Be My Baby! Let's love honestly  
Baby! Be My Baby! Being scared will not do  
Look, feel it, the beating of my heart  
Baby! Be My Baby! Yes, I'm crazy!  
Crazy for you**

**Ah, this emotion is raising it's speed and started to run**

The audience jumped, along with us singers.**  
**

**Crazy for you  
Baby! Be My Baby! Let's love freely  
Baby! Be My Baby! Side by side, I can't take it anymore  
So, look only at the me right in front of you  
Baby! Be My Baby! Yes, I'm crazy!  
Crazy for you**

**Baby! Be My Baby! Let's love honestly  
Baby! Be My Baby! Being scared will not do  
Look, feel it, the beating of my heart  
Baby! Be My Baby! Yes, I'm crazy!  
Crazy for you**

* * *

After the song finished, the audience roared with delight, and we smiled and panted. Tamaki-senpai said, "Now, the next song is called Prisoner of Love, and it will feature our lovely lady here, so let's give it up for Suzuki Haruno!" Everyone cheered. I cleared my throat. Then, I started.

**I'm a prisoner of love**

**Prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

**I'm a prisoner of love**

**A prisoner of love**

The drums played a beat of 1, 2, 3…4.

**With an indifferent face you tell a lie**

**Laughing until you feel sick**

"**Let's have nothing but fun" you said**

**Feeling blue over desiring the impossible**

**Everyone is seeking tranquility**

**You're struggling, but you've had enough**

**Now you're chasing after a shadow of love**

**Since the day you appeared**

**My dull "everyday" have begun to shine**

**Now I'm able to think, "Feeling loneliness, being in pain-that's not so bad"**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

**Through painful times and healthy times,**

**Stormy days and sunny days, let's walk on together**

**I'm gonna tell you the truth**

**I choose an unforseeable painful path**

**And you came to support me**

**You're the only one I can call a friend**

**Fake displays of strength and avarice have become meaningless**

**I've been in love with you since that day**

**When I'm free, with time to spare, there's no life in being alone**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

**Oh…Just a little more**

**Don't you give up**

**Oh don't ever abandon me**

**If the cruelty of reality tries to tear us apart**

**We'll be drawn more closely to one another**

**Somehow, somehow, I have a feeling we'll be able to stand firm**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

**Every day banalities quickly to shine brilliantly**

**You stole my heart that day**

**Loneliness and pain, I thought I could deal with**

**I'm just a prisoner of love**

**Just a prisoner of love**

**Stay with me, stay with me**

**My baby, say you love me**

**Stay with me, stay with me**

**Don't leave me alone again**

* * *

I breathed. The audience cheered. But, the song reminded me of **that guy**, so my tears almost fell, but I cheerfully said, "Arigato, minna, and oyasumi!" The Host Band waved, and the curtains came down. The last thing I heard was the audience cheering.

* * *

**Whew! Long chappie! And I'm EXHAUSTED! Well, anyways, the two songs are, once again, Japanese songs translated. The first is "Baby! Be My Baby!" by NEWS. The second song is "Prisoner of Love" by Utada Hikaru (once again. But, I LOVE LOVE LOVE HER SONGS!) Anyways, please look foward to the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. The Press Conference

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! I just wanted to thank you, readers, for sticking to the story Some more shout-outs to reviewers!**

**Chaselover01: Again, thanks for your faithful reviews! I really, really appreciate it! Anyways, I do like the songs (they are my favorite), and I will tell you when I need your ideas (author sweat drops)…Besides, Kyouya will handle that Ryuu-kun…Trust me, Kyouya is WAY more evil**

**Pandapooop: Well, thank you for your review…I know you haven't watched OHSHC in a long time, but at least you remember the basics, right? Is my story really "interesting?" Ha-ha!**

**Anyways, here is the next update! Enjoy Usual Disclaimers!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 12-The Press Conference

_Flashback_

"_Arigato, minna, and oyasumi!"_

_End of flashback_

It was Monday morning, yet again. I was woken up by my personal alarm clocks, the damn chirping birds. Why are there even birds, anyways? And can't they find another time to chirp their annoying song, who no one listens to at 6:30 in the morning? I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. _Oh, just shut up, you damn birds! _Just then, someone shook me. "Haruka…" A calm voice said. I opened my cocoon and turned to look at Nee-chan. "Yes?" I asked innocently. "You need to get up now." She replied, saying each word slowly. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" I pulled my blanket over my head again. Nee-chan sighed. "Okay, but today, we have curry for lunch…" I immediately sat up. "C-c-curry?!" It was my favorite lunch and dinner of all, besides American food. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes!" I yelled, and scrambled to prepare for yet another boring day. Or, so I thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man with raven-hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses was enjoying his breakfast in an extravagant mansion on a fine Monday morning. Just then, a man with a black suit and sunglasses burst in the dining room. "Young master!" The sunglasses man called. He bowed down in front of the young man. "What is it?" the young man replied, obviously annoyed that his breakfast mood was ruined. "I've got some information on the miss you wanted." The young man stood up. "Give me the files." Some files were handed to the young man. He chuckled and opened the files. In it were some information and a picture of a young girl in her teen years, red hair and brown eyes (sounds familiar?). The young man smiled and looked up at the sunglasses man. "Thank you. You may leave now." The young man waved his hand, indicating that the sunglasses man should leave. "Yes, young master." The sunglasses man nodded, bowed, and left. "Ah, Ruka-chan, we meet again…" The young man chuckled. He flipped through the files and found an article of a concert (refer back to chapter 12). "What's this?" The young man frowned. On the article, it said:

**Host Band Successful!**

_Last Saturday, our very own Ouran High School's Host Club showed yet again their brilliance by performing a concert for the student body. The concert was very successful, as expected! The host club, or the "Host Band", performed two original songs_, 'Baby! Be My Baby!'_, and _'Prisoner of Love'_, which starred a new songstress, Suzuka Haruno. As one of the members of the audience said, "the concert was awesome!" Another member of the audience stated, "The concert was the bomb, but I especially like Suzuka Haruno." Who was Suzuka Haruno, the audience asked? When an interview was requested to the Host Band, our favorite Ootori Kyouya said, "We will not be doing any interviews after the concert. However, we will be holding a press conference in the Third Music Room on Monday afternoon." What a statement! _

On the article, there was a picture of the Host Band. But what really struck the young man was the picture of the blonde young woman. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was laughing. But, why does she look so familiar? "Ah, so this is Ruka-chan's second look…" The young man murmured. Then, he looked back at the picture of the young girl with the red hair and brown eyes. He smirked, and his eyes twinkled with lust. "Ruka-chan…" He licked his lips. "I can't wait to see you again…"

* * *

(Ugh! What a pervert! Does he like to torment girls or what? Anyways, let's get back to the story, shall we? Haruka is currently in the Third Music Room with the other members, ok?)

"Wait, wait. A what?!" The shocking news rang across my mind. That Kyouya sighed and crossed his arms. "It's an interview, Fujioka. How many times d I have to say it?" How did this happen?

_Flashback_

_Nee-chan and I headed to the Third Music Room after school. But, why am I going again? "Uh, Nee-chan, why am I going to the Music Room with you?" I asked angrily. I had better things to do. For example, I had finally saved enough money to buy a cell phone. _

_Nee-chan frowned. "I wouldn't know. Kyouya-senpai told me to bring you to the room with me." Both Nee-chan and I could tell something bad was coming….When we reached the Music Room, we immediately sat down. I was met by an annoying Lemone, but I quickly slapped him away before he could say anything. "So, what's the big idea?" I blurted out. "Why do I need to be here?" I asked. Everyone twitched. "You can leave…" Hidose started, but I glared at him. "Ney, imooto-chan, do you not want to be here?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Of course I don't. I have things to do." I said bluntly. Tamaki-senpai fainted. He murmured something unintelligible. That Kyouya cleared his throat. "You are here, Fujioka, because all of the members of the 'Host Band' are having an interview." I stood up and smacked my hand on the tea table. "W-W-What? An interview?" _

_End of Flashback_

I groaned. "Oh, great. And, I suppose you want me to dress up as Haruno today?" Everyone nodded especially Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Lemone. "Oh, you are going to look like my imooto-chan again!" Tamaki-senpai swished his golden hair with his hands and looked at me. Lemone said, "Whatever you dress in, you are a princess, my love!" I sweat dropped. "Come, imooto-chan, let's go venture this world!" Tamaki-senpai looked very sparkly and offered an arm. "Uh, senpai…" Lemone said. "SHE'S MY PRINCESS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" Hidose said bluntly, "Baka Lemone. She's **UGLY**, remember?" Tamaki-senpai and Lemone glared at Hidose, and they had started arguing. Luckily, Nee-chan was there to calm them down, or else I would have burst with anger.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll wear that wig again." That Kyouya gave me the wig, and I put it over my head. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered, while Honey-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and Lemone ogled at me. But, there was more, I guess. That Kyouya kept staring at me. "What?" I asked, incredibly vexed. "There's more." My veins popped out on my head. "What more?" I asked in a menacingly low tone. "You need to change. People don't know Haruno goes to this school, and we can't let them know because some girls might target Haruno." I nodded. New clothes could do. "Fine." I walked into the changing area (luckily, they had gotten a new door), where there were billions of outfits. My eyes sparkled in delight. "Ooh…" I WAS IN HEAVEN! Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, "We had mother bring in some designs." Some designs? This could fit a whole mall! Honey-senpai yelled, "Ney, Ney, imooto-chan, pick a cute pink one, okay?"

* * *

A few minutes later, I came out in a white dress, with long sleeves. The dress had a V-neck and a semi-collar, and it went down to my knees. I wore a pair of white laced, leather boots to match. I also got a white purse to match. _Now all I need are angel wings. _I chuckled. Honey-senpai came to me and hugged me. "Yay! Imooto-chan looks so cute!" I smiled and hugged Honey-senpai back. Gosh, he was like a little kid! I wanted to cuddle him, but I believed that it wasn't my job to, so I didn't. "Arigato, Honey-senpai**.**" Meanwhile, Tamaki-senpai and Lemone looked at me with glittery eyes. I walked over to them, and said, "Stop staring, perverts." I sat down next to Nee-chan. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…But, before they could do or say anything, the door burst open, and the Ouran press club burst in. There were the sounds of camera shutters, the flashes, and rapid talking. "One at a time, one at a time, wonderful press." Tamaki-senpai said gallantly. Immediately, the press stopped, even though there were still flashes and the sound of camera shutters. "Ahem." One guy stepped in. "So, what inspired you to do the concert, Kyouya-senpai?" That Kyouya smiled an incredibly fake smile. "Well, I just thought we could entertain our princesses with our voices and such." Some girls who managed to sneak in shrieked. "Next question please." That Kyouya smiled. "Very well." Another guy stepped in. "This question is for Suzuka-san though." I raised my head. I looked at that Kyouya. He nodded his head in approval. "Ask away" I replied. "Is it true that you are a foreigner, and that you performed with the band because you have a relationship with one of the band members?" _What?_ I shook my head. "Erm, yes, I am half-English and half-Japanese" I replied. "However, I do **NOT** have a relationship with one of the band members. I performed because I was asked to, as a guest appearance. Any other questions?" A third guy stepped in. "This question is for Suzuka-san too." I smiled. "Okay." "Are you single?" I was shocked at the question. It sounded like that guy was confessing to me! "Uh, yes, I am" I said, surprised. It may not have caught the other's eyes, but I saw some guys sighing in relief, but Hidose seemed to have twitched. "All right, I believe that time is up." That Kyouya piped in. "Thank you, members of the press, and we will be doing a fan signing as soon as our new CDs come out." Everyone (except for that Kyouya) was indeed shocked at the news, but the Host Club remained their smiles. The press took some more pictures, and they exited. "Whew, what a long day." I sighed. "But, Ootori, are we seriously going to do a fan signing?" That Kyouya smirked. "Well, with more publicity come more customers, no?" _Scary and greedy magistrate…._"But, I never knew that we had a CD. I mean, we just performed 2 songs so far…" Nee-chan said, "Well, but they are good songs." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at an exquisite mansion, a young man who was watching TV was now chuckling. The TV screen went blank. "Ah, Ruka-chan, so you're single, huh? But, you're not pure anymore…" The young man laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Ugh, seriously, that Ryuu-kun pisses me off, even though he is my own character…Anyways, thank you for reading, readers, and PLEASE wait for the next update! I'm sorry this one was slow, but I'm finally done with this chapter! Look forward to the next one!**


	13. Halloween Scare

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! Sorry I didn't update…in a while (let's put it that way.) I was either too lazy, reading manga, watching anime, had writer's block, or was busy learning how to cook. Anyways, before I continue, I just wanted to give shout-outs to some reviewers! Oh, and also, thanks to the readers who reviewed. After some consideration, I decided to change SOME chapters, but it might be some small changes.**

**Chaselover01: Thanks for the review! Please, DROP THE MACHINE GUN! This is a spoiler, but I'm sure Kyouya has something in mind for our evil Ryuu-kun…smirks Ahem! Anyways, review often!**

**Orion-X: Yes, maybe killing is going too far, but, like I said, I'm sure Kyouya has something for our Ryuu-kun…**

**SS-lover06- Thank you for the review! Don't worry; I am continuing this, for the concerned readers out there!**

**xMis3ryLuvsSushix- Thanks for your review. I decided not to change it after all.**

**OMG-its-a-pen- Thank you for the review! It's true, if I do stop it, then I will be disappointing fans. Stopping it wasn't one of my big options anyways. Wow, you had 3 cans of soda? Whoa…backs away**

**Wolves1990- Thanks for your review! It would have been interesting if I changed it, but I decided to just leave it the way it is because of the 2 reasons listed above. Ha-ha. Good luck to your Ouran story. It should be interesting**

**Anonymous Alex: Thank you for the review! It would be awesome if I continued, which, I am, and yes, I will E-mail you if I need help**

**Here is the next update! Enjoy! Usual Disclaimers**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italic are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 13- Halloween Scare

_Flashback_

"_Ah, Ruka-chan, so you're single, huh? But, you're not pure anymore…" The young man laughed maniacally._

_End of flashback_

It was yet another morning. Mornings are when I am at my lowest. There is my morning breath, my incredibly messy hair, and of course, my wrinkly pajamas. I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. _Just five more minutes would do…_

I was about to succumb into deep sleep when I heard breathing beside me. Wait. Breathing? I froze. I remembered that my Nee-chan would be in the kitchen right now, preparing our breakfast. My father would also be asleep, due to his disturbing job at pubs (I think). The only thing left would be…Ghosts?! This apartment was rumored to be haunted by a vengeful spirit who looks for long-haired girls to replace their deaths. I gulped. I hoped that it wasn't really a ghost. After all, what kind of ghost appeared at daylight? I was about to relax again when I heard whispering. "Haruka…" It said. My whole body tensed. My breathing became rapid, just like my heartbeat. I saw a shadow outside my blanket. From the shadow, I made out shapes of a…head and…long…hair. "W-what do you want?" I stammered nervously. "Haruka…" It said again. "G-Go away!" I yelled. I closed my eyes. What happened next was so scandalous that I couldn't register it through my morning brain. My blanket was pulled up, and there I was, screaming while covering my head. I heard laughter, and I figured out that the "ghost" was a prank. And there were only three people who would be devious enough to pull a prank. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I screamed at the two malicious twins and the green brat, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hidose. Hikaru and Hidose grinned. "Oh, just thought you needed a morning call." Then, the three burst into laughter again. I blushed and gritted my teeth in embarrassment. "By the way, nice pajamas…" Kaoru murmured. I looked down at my "pajamas", which consisted of pink shorts and a pink tank top. I blushed and pulled my blanket to cover my body. "G…" I muttered. "Huh? What did you say?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Get…" I said more loudly. "What?" The three idiots leaned closer. "GET OUT!" I screamed. I had officially exploded. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hidose scrambled out of my room with terrified expressions on their faces. I panted and sighed. This was going to be a long day, just like any other day...But, I never expected today to be one of the worst days of my life.

* * *

I yawned and walked into the bathroom after I had finished dressing. While I was walking, I turned to look at my living room, where I found the other host club members. "Hey, everyone, good morning." "Morning!" Everyone yelled back. I yawned and kept walking down the hall. Then, I stopped. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I turned to walk back to the living room. I gawked in astonishment at the other host club members, who were sipping tea calmly. "What are you doing here?!" I asked in an incredibly surprised tone. "Shouldn't you be at school or something?!" "Oh, imooto-chan!" Tamaki-senpai held my hand, but Lemone had come to fight for my hand. "We came to pick you and Haruhi up, because today is a very special occasion!" Then, he looked away, as if fantasizing. Lemone took this chance to try and flirt with me. "Hello, pretty angel. You even look beautiful in the morning." I sighed. "Today is special?" I slapped Lemone's hands away. He winced in pain. "Yeah!" Honey-senpai jumped up from his seat and ran to me. "Today is the day before Halloween!" I chuckled. Oh yeah, today was the day before Halloween. Then, I stopped. Today is the day before Halloween! _Oh, shit… _"What?!" I yelled. I remembered that I hated Halloween, and the stupid **ghost **costumes, **ghost** stories, and **ghosts** that came along with it. Overall, Halloween was a stupid holiday. "What's wrong, imooto-chan?" Honey-senpai said. "Uh…Well…" I coughed. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I pushed everyone out the door. "Don't you think it's time for you to get going?" I coughed. "I-I-I don't feel so good today, so go to school before me!" I chuckled nervously, and then sneezed. However, before I could close the door, I heard muttering. "Oh, I see now." Hikaru whispered **REAL** loud to Kaoru. "She **PRETENDS** to be brave, but she's really just a wimp who's scared of ghosts." I twitched. Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I know! I mean, did you see the way she was screaming and all when we came in?" "Yeah, I know!" Hidose piped in. I twitched even more. "She's actually a…coward." They all said at the same time. Finally, I exploded. "I am not a coward!" I shouted. "Prove it…" They said menacingly. "We DARE you to NOT chicken out today and Halloween. Care to join?" I huffed. "Anytime." Sparks flew across our eyes.

* * *

In class, we were having discussions about the event for Halloween. "All right, any suggestions?" The class president asked. He was a rather nerdy guy. "Ano, how about a tea party?" A girl raised her hand and asked shyly. _That's great! _I smirked inwardly. "That's good." The class president nodded. Everything was going according to order, but the two twins ruined it. "That's boring! I mean a tea party?! How prissy!" Hikaru snorted. Some of the members of our class murmured, showing their approval. I gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty. The girl looked at Hikaru with a puppy dog face. I felt bad for her. She must have been one of his fans. I slapped my hand on my table and stood up. "What else can we do? We're Japanese people, for god's sake! We don't **REALLY** need to celebrate Halloween! We should just do something simple." Some girls murmured in agreement. I even saw some of them sigh in relief. Kaoru stood up. "Heh, and **that's **exactly why we need to celebrate it. Think about it. It's true we are Japanese people. We already celebrate Christmas, Easter, and other American holidays. Why not Halloween? Halloween is one of the most exciting holidays of the year!" The boys cheered in support. "Okay, sit down then…" The class president said. I puffed and sat down. The two annoying twins smirked at me, and then sat down. "I think…" Hikaru said. "…We should do a scare activity with our senpais. That way, we could connect with them **AND **have fun." Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, and whoever gets scared first would have to write 'loser' on their faces." Everyone cheered in happiness. I gulped again. The class president cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't think…" "I love the idea!" The vice president gushed. The class president looked over at the vice president lovingly. _Oh…I get it._ The class president must like the vice president. How funny. "Okay then, is there **ANYONE **who rejects this idea?" I was about to raise my hand, but then the twins gave me a "do-or-I'll-tell-everyone-you're-a-wimp" look. I grimaced. "Seriously, **ANYONE**?" Nobody said anything. Finally, the class president sighed in defeat. "Very well. I will go over the idea with our senpai." Everyone cheered. This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the event, or rather, the night of the event. At first, I had pretended to be sick. But, my Nee-chan caught me when I was sneaking junk food in my room. Then, she lectured me about how I should "stick to my promises." So, basically, because of her, I was stuck behind a statue, hiding at a secret place so nobody could find me. _Damn! Now what? _Just when I was pondering, a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulders. I was about to scream when another hand covered my mouth. I turned back to see who it is. To my shock, it was that Kyouya. "O-O-O-Ootori?!" I whispered. He looked at me with a 'duh' look. "What are you doing here, Fujioka?" He asked coldly. "I should be asking you the same thing." I hissed. Just then, we heard more giggling, and more screams. That Kyouya quickly covered my mouth and looked out the statue. Some people ran by, and he quickly pulled his head back. I was blushing madly because I was in his lap, sitting like a little kitten with its new owner. I kind of liked it. Wait, what?! I don't like this! I quickly pulled his hand away from my mouth. "What are you doing here, Ootori?" I hissed, spelling out each word. "Don't you have some host activities or something?" That Kyouya looked down in my eyes. "We decided to cancel club activities today because since Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are stuck doing this pointless **thing**, and it was only Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai left, Lemone, and Hidose, we decided to just cancel our activities, so Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Lemone, and Hidose wouldn't be bombarded by our customers." I said suddenly, "Wow, you are talkative today." That Kyouya cleared his throat. "Yeah, right. Anyways, I am going to…" "There's someone there!" A guy whispered. I gulped. _Stupid Ootori! Gah! _I gulped. Just then, that Kyouya…put me in his arms yet again. What?! I was stuck in an awkward hug while the boy(s) ran by. We stayed there for a few minutes. But, to me, it felt like forever.

* * *

**O my! Cheesy moment! Anyways, thanks for reading, and the next update will come soon! Look foward to it! Oh, and please review! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING!**


	14. Storm of the Heart

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Well, I am now! Not much to say, so please enjoy! Oh, and thanks to the readers who added my story on alerts/favorites while I was…away, and also thanks to the people who may have reviewed I appreciate it! But please, feel free to review**

**Disclaimers!**

**Bold is expressing thoughts.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

* * *

Chapter 14- Storm of the Heart

_Flashback_

_We stayed there for a few minutes. But, to me, it felt like forever._

_End of flashback_

On a particularly windy morning, a girl was found scribbling in her notebook at 5 am. That girl was me. I didn't know why, but I couldn't sleep, ever since _that_ incident happened at that stupid Halloween festival. Or rather, those incidents. I couldn't figure out why my heart was beating so fast. I shivered. Why did my heart beat so fast anyways? I shrugged all thoughts off and decided to take a walk, bringing my notebook with me. When I stepped out of my house, I felt any pressure on my body released, like a new baby bird flying with its new wings. I sighed and took in a big breath. I loved it when I was alone. I could do whatever I want, and no one would see me. I walked around for a few minutes. I found myself at the sakura tree near my previous school. Yes, the same, exact sakura tree where Ryuu-kun and I always hung out. I smiled sadly at the good times we had together. Where I first met him, my confession to him, my first hug with him, my first kiss, it all happened here. But, all the good times changed when that horrible day happened. I shook my head, relieving my tired body of all the bad thoughts, and sat down under the sakura tree. I started scribbling in my notebook again. That notebook was crucial to me. It was my first notebook filled with my own lyrics. My first lyrics of love, agony, pain, sadness, it was all here. I started scribbling notes and words, creating yet another lyric. I smiled. After I finished, I sighed in relief and closed the notebook. I walked back to my apartment. However, I found quite an interesting scene. My okami dad was freaking out, and my Nee-chan was frowning, her hands at her hips. I smiled and closed the door. "Tadaimasu." I said meekly with a shy smile, hoping that I can get away from trouble. Boy was I wrong. "HARUKA!" My dad roared. "Where were you?! Don't make me worry like that!" I smiled sheepishly and put my free arm behind my head. "Hee, sorry." My dad and Nee-chan sighed. "Well, don't do that again, okay?" My dad groaned and got back in bed, muttering as he went. Nee-chan approached me and hugged me. "W-what's wrong?" I asked Nee-chan nervously. "D-don't do that again, okay? I was really worried." She said softly. I smiled. "Okay, Nee-chan. Okay." I hugged her back. "Now, let's get ready, shall we?" Nee-chan said. "Hai!" I chirped back.

* * *

"Hello? Imooto-chan! Hello?" At school, I was as dazed as ever. I don't know why, but I wasn't into it. Just looking at the school reminded me of those incidents with that Kyouya. _How could I have ANY incidents with that Ootori?!_ As thoughts flew across my head, Kaoru waved his hands in front of my face. But, I remained dazed. Kaoru looked over to Hikaru and shrugged. Then, Hikaru blew a bullhorn in my right year. I, of course, screamed and jumped off my chair in shock. The two devious twins grinned ear to ear. I glared at the two. "What the hell?" I cried. "What did you do that for?" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "We felt like it." Then, they laughed again. I groaned and sat back on my chair. Luckily, before the twins could torture me any further, sensei came in. "Sit down." He said. The students all sat down.

* * *

And, just like that, school was over. I was tired as hell, because what normal girl wouldn't be when they couldn't sleep all night? I yawned as I walked in the bare halls. I was in the middle of stretching, however, when I bumped into someone. "Ouch!" I cried. "Gomen…" I started to say while rubbing my head. "Watch where you're going, ugly!" A voice cried. I lifted my head up. It couldn't be. "You! How dare you call me ugly?" I huffed, and got up. I dusted my dress. Then, I looked down when didn't say anything. The green brat had a lot of books strewn across the floor, and he was rubbing his head for relief. I sighed and crouched down. "Hey, are you okay?" Hidose continued rubbing his head. "Itai…" He muttered. I sighed again and started picking up his books. "Oy, what are you doing?" He asked. I looked him in the eye and said bluntly, "Of course, I am picking up your books. What does it look like I'm doing?" His hands reached over to mine in an attempt to stop me. But, when his hands touched mine, he suddenly pulled away. I looked over to him. He had his face covered with his left hand. I sighed again. "Are you doing to help, or are you going to be sitting there like an idiot?" I asked sneakily. "These are your books, after all." I retorted as I continued picking up his books. "S-shut up, old hag!" He hissed out. Then, he started picking up books, too. After all the books were picked up, I handed my stack over to him, but, not before I noticed the title of the books. "Wow. I never knew you to be the studying type, _nerd_." I said as I handed my stack of books to him. "Shut up." He said again. His face was beet red. I smirked. "Ha. That figures, since you are probably so dumb, you need to study hard." I shrugged. "These aren't for me. These are for Lemone, ugly." He retorted. "I have the best grades in my class." He said proudly. I shrugged again. "Whatever." Then, I leaned my face in close to his face, just to mess with him. He pushed his face back. "W-what the hell are you doing?" He said. His face was turning redder by the second. I smiled, or rather, smirked. "Why are you blushing, braggart?" Then, I pulled my head back and chuckled. "Well, whatever, ja!" I waved goodbye as I skipped away, leaving a very red green brat standing there with a stack of books that were obviously for him…I think. I was getting to sadistic for my own goods. _Stupid twins. _However, I didn't know that I had dropped my precious notebook behind.

* * *

I skipped merrily all the way to the rose garden, my paradise. I sighed in liberation and pulled out my handy camera. I started snapping pictures of the wonderful nature. _If only I was in the mountains_ I thought. _It would be the perfect place to capture the beautiful scenery. Maybe my pictures will be good enough to convince manufacturers to stop destroying nature. _I chuckled to no one in particular. I was also getting too cocky for my own good. I shrugged and continued snapping pictures. Finally, after 3 more pictures, I sighed in content and sat down. Just as I sat down, I heard a **snap**. I flinched. _What was that? _I thought. I whipped my head around the area. Was there some perverts here or something? Then, I looked down at my own camera. I laughed out loud. _Silly me! It must have been my own camera! _A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I continued looking up at the sky, which was how I realized that it was late. "Oh no!" I cried. I quickly ran inside the school building and into the Third Music Room. However, what I didn't comprehend is, someone **was** stalking me, and it was that someone that I never wanted to see again.

* * *

I quickly opened the door to the Third Music Room. "Nee-chan?" I called. "Where are you?" Instead, I found, once again, 8 very bored hosts, which one was glaring at me, and two were ogling me. I also found a lot of clutter, like flowers, toys, food, or mail. _They must be cleaning out their fan mail._ I sighed. I was about to close the door when someone's hand gripped the closing door. I looked up, and was met face-to-face with that Kyouya. "Oy, Fujioka, where are you doing?" I shrugged. "Nee-chan's not here, so I'm going to the library, duh. Besides, you seem busy." That Kyouya paused for a minute. Then, he said, "Oh, by the way, there's something for you. I think it's to Suzuki Haruno." I gasped. I have fan mail already! I giggled like a little scholar. "All right, give it here." I walked in the host room. On the table were lots of mails, flowers, toys, or chocolates for "Suzuki Haruno." I smiled. "AW!" I gushed and held up the toys and flowers. I heard snickering and glared at the green brat. I frowned. "What are you laughing at, dork? Shouldn't you be **STUDYING**?" I asked with confidence. He stopped laughing. Then, he snorted and looked away. Meanwhile, that flirty brat had come over and offered me a rose. "I will forever be your number fan, princess." I gagged, for the umpteenth time. "Look you." I said. "You…are…**NEVER**…going…to…be…with…me." I stated as I spelled out each word slowly. The flirty brat sighed and said, "Well, just so you know, **my love for you will forever fly for you like the beautiful rose that will never stop blooming**." It hit me. Hard. Why did it sound so familiar? "Where did you get that from, Lemone?" I asked. "You mean it worked Yay!" He cheered. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where did you get that from?" I asked again. Lemone shrugged and said, "Hidose told me to say that to you. He said it'll work for sure, and you'll fall for me." I glared at the green brat, who was smirking and holding up a precious book. **MY** precious book. I shrieked, which caused the other remaining members to cover their ears. I stomped over to the green brat. "Look, you, where did you get this?" "I found it. Finders keepers, loser's weepers." He shrugged, and smirked again. "This is revenge for making me look bad." He hissed. I glared at him and said in a low, threatening tone, "Give…it…back." He looked away and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I don't feel like it." Then, he ran to the other side of the room and started reading **the** lyrics. "**When the sun shines, promise me you'll look only at me. When the**…"I ran over and covered his mouth to stop him from reading, but somebody snatched the book from him. Or rather, two very annoying guys. Hikaru tsked. "Oh my, imooto-chan, this is so good, why would you stop our dear Hidose-kun from reading it?" Before he could open the book, someone else snatched the book from him. It was Nee-chan! She glared at Hikaru and Kaoru, who both winced like puppies, and came over to me." Haruka?" She handed me the book. I looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squeezed Nee-chan, and she grunted. Then, I released Nee-chan, with all of my happily flowing gifts and flowers. I huffed at the idiotic boys, and we both headed home.

* * *

Finally, I was at peace, sanctuary, HOME. I was finally at home, away from that annoying school full of brats and irritating people. I sighed as I plopped on my futon. Today sure was close! My precious lyrics were seconds away from being made into public! I smiled in relief. Good thing it wasn't going to be public anytime soon. _I'm NEVER bringing it again. What was I thinking anyways_? I shook my head as I thought. Then, I looked at the gifts for "Suzuki Haruno." I reached over to open the gifts. I found jewelry (wow, typical of rich people), accessories, and the oh, so classic teddy bears, flowers, and chocolates. I decided to take a sniff at the flowers. _Maybe I'll just throw them away._ Just then, one bouquet caught my attention. It was my favorite type of flower, the crimson red rose. The bouquet caught me attention for sure. _I wonder who sent me this. How could they send this? Maybe it was just a coincidence…._I took the bouquet in my hands, and discovered a card tied on one of the roses, with a bloody ribbon. I gasped. Trembling, I untied the card off the rose and read the card.

"_I'll be coming for you soon, Ruka-chan. Wait for me. _

_-Yours truly, Ryuu-kun"_

My breath went short when I finished reading the card. The card slipped from my hands as I hyperventilated. Then, as if sudden strength mustered in me, I screamed as loud as I can.

He was coming back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Since I updated so slow, expect the next chapter soon! Oh, and I will be finishing this series befor September, I try to promise...However, with my studying for the permit (not that I need to study, just a little review wouldn't kill anyone...) and my mother pressuring me, I might not be able to finish the series anytime soon. But, I will finish before school starts! PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS NEEDED! PLEASE!!**


	15. Sleepover

**Author's Note: Hola, everyone! I know that I promised to finish this story before school starts, but I just want to point out, my head hurts from studying (ha, I seriously sound like an airhead now…), I am sick of car directions, and I **_**hate**_** not being to read my copy of **_**Breaking Dawn**_** (gasp! I finally own one! But, it seems like 90% of the fans in this world do now, huh?) due to the fact that I am afraid of forgetting my material for the permit, and that I will get too sucked into the book (although, I have to say, I am quite disappointed for Jacob's POV. I mean, it's quite a turn off. Well, moving on!). So, I wasn't too focused on getting the next chapter done (gasp again!), but now I am actually starting the next chapter now, so whew for everyone! Enjoy this update! Oh, and please review! I am getting the right amounts of hits and favorites/alerts, but not enough reviews (cough). Do I have to threaten you readers to review or else I will remove this story, which goes against my principles? I think not. So, please, for honest timer's sake, **_**please**_** review!**

**Disclaimers! If I did own it, then Honey or Hikaru would be MINE!!!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 15- Sleepover

_Flashback_

"_I'll be coming for you soon, Ruka-chan. Wait for me. _

_-Yours truly, Ryuu-kun"_

_My breath went short when I finished reading the card. The card slipped from my hands as I hyperventilated. Then, as if sudden strength mustered in me, I screamed as loud as I can._

_He was coming back._

_End of flashback_

As soon as the ear-piercing scream was heard, a frantic girl with messy hair and fumbled clothes came in the room. "Haruka?" She kneeled down next to me and shook me. However, I was shaking too much to notice. My heart's beating overruled every other sound around me. All I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating. _Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump…._ All I could see was that horrible flashback, running across my eyes like a movie. I couldn't move; my body was frozen right on that futon (AHAH futon…continuing…) like a statue. There was the possibility that it **WASN'T** him, but who else knew about my past? My favorite flowers? The way **HE** curves his H's? "Haruka! Hello!" Nee-Chan just shook and shook, but all her efforts went to waste. I sat right there; sobbing and crying like I've never cried before. Nee-Chan kneeled there and gave me a hug. "It's ok Haruka…It's ok…"

* * *

The next day came like a breeze. It was yet another 5 AM morning. I had yet another sleepless night; I stayed up the whole night thinking about the card. Hand trembling, I nervously held up the card. This card could just be a prank. However, nobody knew about THAT Ryuu-kun, not even that Ootori. _Could he?_ I shook my head. There are some things that aren't meant to be found out in this world. I looked at my fast asleep Nee-Chan beside me. I smiled and patted her hair. I've given her enough grief as it is. How could I dare to upset her anymore? She's the only one that was with me when I was first stripped of my chastity. As much fun as my okami dad is, I couldn't let him find out what had happened to me; he would simply go crazy. I shook my head. After dating one boy (a crazy, sick/twisted, perverted boy at that), a chain of events happened. Although transferring schools didn't seem like a great idea, I met some fun people along the way. I sighed and laid back on my futon. _I must be thinking too much. Let's pray nothing will happen today. Bless me, mother…._

_

* * *

_The gloomy day worked like clockwork. It consisted of class, annoying twins, club activities, blah blah blah. However, I was way out of it. My body was here, but it seemed like my soul had flown away along with the harsh wind blowing outside. It was all because I pocketed the card just in case. _Who could it be? _My hand reached for the card every second. Nee-Chan didn't say anything, but I could tell she was worried. I hope she won't be for very long. This is just a simple phase I will be out of soon. Or, so I thought. As I got to the Third Music Room after club activities, all the members stared as I sat down on a couch and started fidgeting with the card in my pocket. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing: _What's up with her?_ I simply didn't have the focus to care. I needed to find out who wrote the card, and soon. Just like magic, the twins sat down beside me. "Ooooyy, imooto-chan!" Kaoru waved his hand in front of my face. I sat, unmoving at every force that tried to get my attention. I could tell that even that Ootori was looking at me. I couldn't tell whether he was worried or simply pissed that I wasn't saying anything. His face expressions all looked the same. Even Honey-senpai came over. "Imooto-chhaann." He said, holding his cute pink bunny. I didn't answer. He held up a piece of strawberry cake in my face. Unfortunately, the frosting landed on my nose. "Want some cake?" He waved. I couldn't say anything. "Mitsukini." Mori-senpai said. Honey-senpai poofed his cheeks and sat back down. Then, he started eating his cake. Even that brat Hidose came over to try his turn. "Oy, hag. What's wrong with you?" I murmured something, but I couldn't even tell what I was saying. "What, ugly? Talk louder!" I whispered, "Shut up. You're too loud." He mocked again, "What, huh? Where's that attitude of yours?!" I stood up. The whole room seemed to shake with silence. Just then, thunder shook. Nee-chan trembled. I yelled, "I said, shut up! You all are too goddamn loud!" Then, darkness seemed to take over my eyes as I fell.

* * *

When I came around, I seemed to be in a white room. _Where am I? _My first thoughts rose as I slowly sat up. Just then, I winced. I looked my arm. Somehow, there was a terrible gash on it. I winced. Great, the thing that really strikes me. Pain. Like I needed any more of it. I moaned and pushed my head back against my pillow. Just then, the door to the nurse's office (or so it seems) burst open, and a mob of 9 people came in. Everybody crowded around my bed, especially Nee-Chan. I moaned. "What's going on? Where am I?" I groaned. "You're in the Nurse's Office." Nee-Chan answered. Hah. So it WAS the nurse's office. "Why am I in here? I remembered that brat pissed me off…" With that comment, Hidose humphed. "You deserved it, hang." Everyone glared at Hidose, and he shut his little mouth up. Nee-Chan continued talking, "You fainted due to sleep deprivation. The nurse said you'll be fine when you woke up. And here you are." She smiled. Just then, the "prince," or shall I say, Lemone, decided to take a chance to hit on me. "I was so worried about you, princess! I was worried for 3 days and 3 nights! I even prepared the best doctors in the US!" Again, rich brats. I groaned yet again. "Thanks for the concern, but it's just sleep deprivation. I think I'll be fine." I said sarcastically. Then, I thought, _Wait, did he say 3 days and 3 nights?! _My eyes widened and my direction shifted towards my Nee-Chan. "Nee-Chan, has it really been 3 days and 3 nights?!" She chuckled. "No, he's just exaggerating. It's only been a couple of hours." I sighed a breath of relief. _Stupid brat._ I tried to get out of bed, but the twins pushed me back. "Hey, what the…" I complained. Kaoru butted in, "Mou, you should rest more. Since you have a good opportunity to sleep in a good **BED**, you should take this chance to rest here." I started at him blankly. "You're telling me I should seriously sleep here?" I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right. Besides, the nurse's office doesn't open this late…I mean…**SHOULDN'T **open this late." I pulled off the covers and got out of bed. "Guys, what are you stressing about? It's just sleep deprivation. I'll be fine." I tried to stand, but my legs seem to give in, for I almost fell. Luckily, someone caught me; I looked up to see a certain raven-haired man with gleaming glasses. Ugh. "T-Thanks." I pushed him away and stood up. My face felt a little hot, but it must be because of a little fever that's rising up. Then, I reached out for my things, but Nee-Chan already had them in hand. "Haruka. You're going to stay in Kyouya-senpai's house tonight." Everyone gasped, especially me. "What?!" I screamed. The twins winced and covered their ears. "W-w-what are you saying? Are you nuts?!" I shook my head. "I can't possibly do that!" Nee-Chan grimaced. "Haruka…Kyouya-senpai's family controls a chain of hospitals as well. I think it'd be best if you stayed at his house. He can just call a doctor to come over." I tsked. "Nee-Chan, don't be a baka. Think about how much he'll charge for that!" The twins snickered, but Ootori glared at them. They immediately shut up. Just then, Ootori piped in. "Actually, I offered. You see, according to my calculations, if your health isn't well, your precious sister cannot host properly, and therefore she can't earn as much money as she usually can to her debt." I sweat dropped. Wow, he really had this all planned, doesn't he? "Still…I mean, can't we just call a doctor instead?" Lemone chimed in. "I don't trust regular salary commoner doctors. They are too suspicious. Besides…" He swiped his hair. "As much as I don't like my princess staying over at another man's house, since it's senpai with his chain of hospitals, I'll trust him." I slapped my forehead. "So? It doesn't make them any different." Nee-Chan put a hand to my shoulders, and I looked to her direction. She smiled. "Haruka…It'll be ok." I shook my head. 'I definitely won't allow that. How about our dad?" Haruhi chuckled. "Dad's going on a business trip anyways." I gagged. What **KIND** of business trip can okamis have? Ugh. "What bout the apartment!" I tried all ways to fight back, but it didn't seem to work. Just then, Tamaki-senpai snapped. "How about this? Why don't we **ALL** sleep over at Kyouya's house then?! I'm sure it'll be a great idea!" Then, he looked at Nee-Chan in a devious way. I sweat dropped yet again. _Pervert…_ Kyouya-senpai was about to object, but he sighed and put his hand to his head. "Well, I suppose. All of you would barge in anyways. I don't see the reason not to." He glared at all of them. "However…You break something in the house and you'll be paying for it with your lives." An evil aura slipped out of him. All of us sweat dropped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Since it's summer, and I'm bored as heck, I don't have a reason not to update! Sorry thus update took forever~ well, enjoy and again, please review! :]**

**Don't you feel some looovvvee coming along? XD Read in the next chapter!**


	16. Emotions

**Author's Note: Well, here I am again this summer XD. I hoped that all of you liked my last update 3 I know it wasn't long or something, but I'm hoping to update 2 chapters in one day to replace that shortness! OOHH! Haha~ Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and again, please review! **

**Before I continue, I would like to give some shout-outs to some reviewers~ (Or one…SOB)**

**Lovetoanime- Yes, yes, HE's Such an evil guy eh? HAHA. And this came from my head XD Well, anyways, I am updating *cheers* so no need to fret :]**

**Like I said, I really need reviews…I know I haven't updated in a year, but I got busy (WHOA, not like that XD)**

**Disclaimers! If I did own it, then Honey or Hikaru would be MINE!!!**

**Bold is expressing something.**

_Italics are expressing thoughts. I'll leave it to you readers to see whose thoughts are whose._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16- Emotions

_Flashback_

"_How about this? Why don't we __**ALL**__ sleep over at Kyouya's house then?! I'm sure it'll be a great idea!"_

"_Well, I suppose. All of you would barge in anyways. I don't see the reason not to." He glared at all of them. "However…You break something in the house and you'll be paying for it with your lives."_

_End of flashback_

So, after that whole mess at the Nurse's Office (I can see how she was enchanted by a certain blonde Frenchie (no offense to French people out there .) to open up so late), I got to live the good life for a while. I did all the things I thought I couldn't do. I rode in a limo (not to mention having the privilege of opening the snack bar), I **partied** on a limo (although Nee-Chan suggested that I don't party too much due to my slight anemia…Great **NOW** it's anemia), and I got to see what a 200 feet with god knows how many stories looks like. Not to mention live in it for a night. "Here we are." Nee-Chan chuckled nervously. Every step she was taking seemed to be cautious, like stepping through a minefield. The twins marched through the front like it was their own house. Lemone and Hidose passed me next, one sashaying (XD OMG A BOY SHASAYING) and one frowning yet walking through the garden. Honey-senpai merrily skipped past me as Mori-senpai walked behind Honey-senpai and observed his every move. Tamaki-senpai ran past the others to catch up to my Nee-Chan. Talk about desperate. I was the only one left standing there, still gawking at the gigantic mansion. Just then, someone shoved my shoulders. I whipped my head around to see a certain Ootori. "What are you doing? Still gazing at my house? You don't want to stand out here and catch a cold now do you?" He smirked and walked by. "W-wait! I'm going already!" I reached out my hand and ran behind him.

* * *

As soon as we all reached the interior of the house, Nee-Chan and I were in for more of a shock. "Whoa." We both said in awe. The house was a pretty big place. Hah. Now I know what an inside of a castle looks like. Amazing. "Well, what are you hesitating about?" Tamaki-senpai stepped behind us. Then, he put his hands on our shoulders. "Come, let's venture this house more!" Both Nee-Chan and I pushed his hand away. He grimaced. "No thanks. I just want rest." I sighed. Then, I walked over to Ootori and asked, "So, where do I go?" He snapped, and a maid came in the room. Wow. "Come, Fujioka-sama." I was lead away up a flight of stairs. Then, we reached an empty room. "Here we are, Fujioka-sama." She opened the door, and I walked in. Then, she closed the door. I flickered the lights open, and to my shock, something jumped out at me. "Ekkk" I shrieked. Then, that something, or a puppy, starting yipping and started licking my face. "Tee hee, that tickles! Stop!" I giggled. The door burst open, and 3 very concerned members barged in my room. "Princess, are you ok?!" Lemone asked. Then, he looked at the puppy in my hands and made a disgusted face. "Eew. What is this critter doing on my Princess?!" I scoffed. "Excuse you. This is a VERY cute puppy. And besides…" I stood up, still holding the puppy, and patted myself. "I am not yours, and probably never will be." Hidose snickered. "Nice Lemone. Rejected again. That ugly hag actually chose a dog over you. I keep telling you to just give up on her." Lemone snickered and stared me in a weird way. I flinched. Then, he wagged his eyebrows in a vaudeville way. "I love the hard-to-get ladies. They are more exciting to catch." I gagged. Then, Ootori cleared his throat. I looked at his direction. "What?" I asked. "For your information, that creature is my experiment." I gasped and pulled the dog closer to my chest. "A puppy?! As an experiment?! How sad!" I tsked. "This just shows how heartless you are." Then, I snickered. "I bet even this puppy doesn't like you." Then, I sighed. "Well, enough. I am definitely…" I pointed to Ootori "…Will not return this puppy to be experimented on for your likes." I shifted my attention to the 2 brats. "And you two, try not to barge into my room again." Then, I walked to the door and slammed it in their faces. This was going to be a long night. Well, at least there's a shower in my room.

* * *

**12 AM **

**(For once, we're going to switch POVs, and…here's) Kyouya's POV**

The keyboard clacking away on my laptop, I quickly looked through my profile of Fujioka Haruka. Height: 157 cm. Age: 16 years of age. Hobbies: Photography, singing, dancing. Memories: Won photography contest in 3rd grade. Won singing contest in 2nd year of middle school. Ballet, tap, hip-hop classes attended. Won the Top dancer award of Miss Junior Dancer: Do you Have It? National Television show. Pictures moved rapidly across the screen. However, there seemed to be something missing. I did not have the information of her first year in High School. Why did she transfer to Ouran? What happened in her high school year? Who is Ryuu-kun? Swift questions ran trough my mind. Why is she the only one I could not have enough information of? _Wait_. I shook my head. _Why should I even care about this commoner? _I sighed. It must be due to her dazzling smile…The way she always opens her eyes a little wider unconsciously when laughing…Her brown eyes gleaming in the sun…

**BAM**

I stood up, my chair moving backwards and my hands slammed on my desk. _I need a break_ I sighed as I walked out of my room, careful not to wake up any of the children sleeping (aw, mommy! XD) and walked towards the kitchen. However, as I was pouring a glass of water, I heard some noises outside. I slowly made my way outside of find a certain girl with long, wet dripping red hair sitting out on the back porch. She was singing. I stood next to the screen door and listened. After all, I could add more to my research.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did **

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **

**I will not break the way you did **

**You fell so hard **

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far **

**Because of you **

**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust **

**Not only me, but everyone around me **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

**I lose my way **

**And it's not too long before you point it out **

**I cannot cry **

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes **

**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**

**Every day of my life **

**My heart can't possibly break **

**When it wasn't even whole to start with **

**Because of you **

**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side **

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust **

**Not only me, but everyone around me **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

**I watched you die **

**I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep **

**I was so young **

**You should have known better than to lean on me **

**You never thought of anyone else **

**You just saw your pain **

**And now I cry **

**In the middle of the night **

**For the same damn thing**

**Because of you **

**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side **

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything **

**Because of you **

**I don't know how to let anyone else in **

**Because of you **

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

**Because of you**

**Because of you**

After the song, I unconsciously looked to her face for emotions. What caused her to sing that melancholic song? I looked in shock as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Ryuu-kun…" she whispered. Then, she took out a card that seemed to be in her pockets (btw she's wearing pajamas already, provided by a certain Kyouya XD) and read it. Then, she growled and slammed the card down on the ground. I looked on in shock. She seemed to mutter a word of profanity and sat back down, drinking a glass of water and picking up the little card. She ripped the card into little pieces. Then, as she was walking back in, I had the conscience to hide (although it's his own house…hmm) as she walked by. Her glorious smell of roses pervaded through my nose. As she walked away, I walked out to the back porch and picked up the bits of the card. What was on this card that had caused her to be this furious? And who was this Ryuu-kun? More questions flowed through my head as I put the little pieces into a bag for examiners to examine later on. Then, I walked back to my room. However, I stopped in front of a door next to mine. I opened the door to find a fast asleep Fujioka Haruka, cuddling a little creature in her hands. I sighed. Somehow, my body has already told itself to sit down beside her. My hand trembled as I reached over to her stray hair and pushed it back. She seemed to stir for a minute, and I stood up in shock. Then, she smiled and fell back asleep. I sighed in relief. I did not know why I was doing this, but my body seemed to move on its own free will. I sat back down again and started stroking her hair. She muttered, "Puppy…" I smirked. So she really liked that creature this much. Then, I noticed the moonlight glistening on her red…moist…lips. _NO! _I stopped myself as I bent down. I quickly got up and looked at the sleeping girl in shock. _What am I doing? I am no better than a stalker. _Memories of our first encounter rushed back through my head, and I smirked yet again. Then, I stroked her cheek with a sole finger and walked out of her room. I have to be careful of this girl from now on. She stirs the strangest emotions in me; ones I do not particularly like.

* * *

**AWW! HOW CUTE OMG! Will Haruka find out? *SHOCK***

**Well, thanks for reading, and anticipate the next chapter!**

**Remember to review 3**

**By the way, yes the song is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson~ I 3 Kelly Clarkson of course XD**


End file.
